Méfiez vous, les sorcières aussi savent sourire
by Morri
Summary: Et si les maraudeurs avaient été envoyés à serpentard? Et si ils avaient choisi quelques victimes bien gentilles qui n’en demandaient pas tant?Et si ses victimes étaient à gryffondor et que l’une d’elle se nommait Lily Evans?
1. Slytherin au pouvoir

**_Méfiez-vous, les sorcières aussi savent sourire... _**

Résumé:

Et si les maraudeurs avaient été envoyés à Serpentard? Et si ils avaient choisi quelques victimes bien gentilles qui n'en demandaient pas tant ? Et si ces victimes étaient à gryffondor et que l'une d'elle se nommait Lily Evans ? Ça fait beaucoup de si, mais la réponse la voila !

Note de l'auteur:

Mais, mais, nooon!! C'est pas possible! Morri? De retour? hééé ouii, vous ne rêvez pas, Morri fait son come back lol! Voilà, je me suis décidée, il y a quelques temps déjà, à reprendre cette fic que j'ai laissé si longtemps en suspens (plus de deux ans hun hun je ne suis pas fière) et je voudrais vraiment remercier de tout coeur ceux qui m'ont toujours soutenu et qui n'ont jamais cessé de m'envoyer des reviews pour avoir la suite lol Donc merciii Je tiens également à préciser que je vais corriger les 11 chapitres déjà posté et puis, je posterai la suite!!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**Slytherin au pouvoir **

Le jour ou mon malheur a commencé ?

Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : répartition !

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier

'Serpentard'

'Serpentard'

'Serpentard'

'Serpentard'

Ils ont hanté mes cauchemars les plus fous, je ne suis pas la seule mais bien la préférée de leur leader.

Mon nom est Lily Evans, Lis pour les intimes, sang de bourbe pour lui!

Je suis d'ascendance moldu et n'avais jamais vu un sorcier de près mais maintenant je me dis que je serais peut être bien resté dans ma petite ville ! Malgré mon malheur, j'ai réussi à me faire des amies et je suis forte, il ne me fait pas peur, il ne me fait plus peur!

Nous sommes quatre nous aussi, répondant au doux nom de Morgane Grey, Laurie Evil, Noa Jones et Lily Evans.

Toutes les quatre gryffondor endurcies, toutes les quatre intelligentes au point d'échapper à leurs plans diaboliques assez longtemps pour avoir survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Toutes les quatre blâmées de tous et toutes, toutes les quatre leur souffre douleur. Après tout, rien de tel qu'une petite gryffondor comme déjeuné? Ils sont quatre eux aussi et les plus populaires. Nous nous sommes toujours demandées comment ils ont fait mais nous nous sommes toutes rabattues sur la même conclusion : les gens ont peur d'eux.

Tout s'explique seulement voila, je ne suis pas ces gens et je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Nous avons appris à nous battre contre eux, à nos dépends pour la plupart des cas.

Eux? James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

J'ai eu le malheur de croiser Potter dans le train, le 1er septembre et depuis, il ne me lâche plus. J'en suis vite venue à une conclusion, mon cas est irrécupérable, je suis damnée! Comme si ma sœur ne suffisait pas pour me pourrir la vie il faut aussi qu'il si mette, ce qu'il fait très bien si vous voulez mon avis. J'entame ma 7ème année et ne compte vraiment pas me faire marcher sur les pieds.

Vils maraudeurs au cœur de pierre, pourris jusqu'à la moelle, vous allez souffrir, vous avez notre parole!

* * *

Morri, de retour... 


	2. Retour à la maison!

**_Méfiez-vous, les sorcières aussi savent sourire_**

**Chapitre 2 **

**Retour à la maison! **

Aujourd'hui, jour tant attendu, 1er septembre! Je vais enfin revoir les filles!

Je sautille de joie tout en préparant mes dernières affaires. Je sens feather me laper le coup de sa petite langue râpeuse. C'est Morgane qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Ce qui est pratique, c'est qu'il se confond parfaitement au décor dans le monde moldu vu que feather, un jarvey plus petit que la normale, ressemble en tout point à un furet mis à part qu'il puisse parler et que celui-ci, mélange entre un jarvey et un furet domestique, est insectivore. C'est beaucoup plus pratique, je me voyais vraiment mal me promener avec des gnomes afin d'assouvir sa faim !

Morgane a du goût, elle a elle-même adopté deux petites bêtes charmantes et très extraverties. Qui se ressemble s'assemble après tout!

J'entends ma mère m'appeler du bas des escaliers. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide dans ma chambre, parfait j'ai tout. J'empoigne ma valise et descends les escaliers telle une furie. Je suis tellement impatiente que même dans la voiture, je ne sais pas me tenir. Je ne cesse de gesticuler et finalement, quand la voiture s'arrête enfin, je sors et pars en courant. Je fais signe de loin à mes parents et traverse l'unique chose qui me sépare du monde auquel j'appartiens désormais.

Elles sont toujours en avance et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exceptions.

J'essaye de me faire discrète mais ce n'est pas facile, Deep m'a directement repéré et se met faire des bonds au pied de Morgane.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Deep, tu es devenu fou ma parole » murmure-t-elle, essayant de le rassurer mais son animal ne se laisse pas faire et me bondit dessus.

« Pour la discrétion c'est loupé » dis-je en rigolant.

Elles se retournent toutes d'un même mouvement et me regardent.

« Enfin, te voila » me dit Noa en m'étreignant.

« Tu nous as trop manqué » s'écrie Laurie en me sautant à son tour dessus.

Je sourie à pleines dents mais, hélas, ça ne dure pas longtemps.

« Ah voila ma sang de bourbe préférée »

Il a dit ça d'un ton dur et froid mais désireux. Je frissonne et feather saute d'un bond de mon épaule pour se mettre devant son pied.

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? » lui demande Potter en rigolant stupidement bien vite suivi par ses chers potes.

Ne jamais se filler aux apparences, c'est quelque chose que j'ai appris en arrivant ici. Feather lui saute sur la jambe et se met à le mordre comme un déjanté. Potter reste impuissant face à mon petit monstre sur patte et essaie en vain de s'en débarrasser. Hélas, Black décide de lui venir en aide et jette un sort bien placé sur ma boule de poils qui vole à travers le quai en poussant un petit couinement.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ? » lui criais-je en m'avançant

Il hausse un sourcil et me fait ce satané sourire en coin qu'il ne lâche plus. Je grogne et m'apprête à reprendre feather mais Potter m'attrape le bras.

« Tu comptes aller où ? » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille après s'être approché de moi.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux avec toute la haine que mon petit corps est capable de contenir.

« Nous sommes en pays démocratique, Potter, et j'ai le droit d'aller où je veux alors maintenant lâche moi » lui sifflais-je.

Nous entendons des pas au loin. Rémus leur fait un signe discret et il me lâche enfin « on se retrouvera »

« Je n'attend que ça » répondis-je sarcastique.

Je vois McGonagall arriver en compagnie de Kettle, notre professeur de potion.

« Comment font-ils toujours pour sentir le danger ? » nous demande Laurie alors que je ramasse feather et l'examine.

Il est résistant, heureusement et n'a rien. Il bondit sur mon épaule.

« Aucune idée » dis-je « bon, on y va ? »

Nous nous dirigeons vers notre compartiment, à savoir le dernier, et nous installons nos affaires tout en parlant de nos vacances. C'est agréable, cette sensation de chez-soi ! J'ai vraiment l'impression de rentrer à la maison. Je prends un livre et continue ma lecture tandis que les autres parlent toujours de leurs vacances.

« On va chercher un petit truc à manger on arrive, Lis » me disent-elles toutes les trois avant de partir.

Je dépose mon livre et ferme les yeux un instant. J'ai très peu dormi cette nuit tellement j'étais excitée à l'idée de les retrouver mais aussi stressée à l'idée de revoir les maraudeurs. J'entends des voix crier mais n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Après tout, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. La porte s'ouvre enfin mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux savourant cet instant. Ce n'est que quand je sens quelqu'un replacer une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille que je les ouvre. Je me trouve soudainement face à face avec les yeux les plus pures que j'ai jamais vu. Je reste sans bouger pendant un temps infini semble-t-il... Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que la personne à qui appartiennent ces yeux n'est autre que Potter.

Je me lève d'un bond et me retrouve devant lui. Je regarde autour, nous sommes seuls. Bizarre, il est toujours accompagné d'habitude.

« Mes copains s'occupent de tes charmantes amies si c'est ça que tu te demandes » me dit- il toujours aussi froid.

Je fronce les sourcils, ça ne me dit vraiment mais vraiment rien de bon. Je recule doucement mais sûrement jusqu'à ce que je sente un mur dans mon dos

Foutu mur pensais-je

« Tu as peur de moi » me demande-t-il avec son éternel sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres.

« Arrête de sourire comme ça, on dirait Malfoy »

Je sais qu'il déteste être comparé à un autre surtout quand ledit autre est Malfoy. Son sourire tombe aussi vite que sa main qui était placée dans ces cheveux quelques secondes plutôt. Je le vois s'avancer dangereusement, je ne sais jamais la fermer quand il le faut. Je peux maintenant sentir son souffle contre ma nuque.

« Il était bon en certaines choses parait-il » me souffle-t-il de manière très suggestive dans l'oreille.

« Si tu parles de son statut de mangemort, je suis au courant » dis-je aussi froidement que lui, passant outre ses sous-entendus.

« Voyons ma belle, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler » me dit-il en me caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

Je frissonne à son contact mais garde le contrôle. Je lis d'un coup de l'étonnement dans ces yeux.

« Lâche la si tu ne veux pas finir comme tes deux potes » dit une voix dans son dos.

Morgane Grey, elle m'étonnera toujours! Elle lui a planté la baguette entre les omoplates et je le sens reculer. Il se retourne une dernière foi pour me regarder dans les yeux avant de passer la porte. Je m'effondre sur la banquette, je l'ai échappé belle cette foi. Je jette un coup d'œil vers mes amies et pose ma tête contre la vitre. "Repose toi un peu, tu as l'air crevée" me dit Laurie. J'acquiesce, ferme les yeux et m'endors de suite en priant pour bientôt arriver à Poudlard.

**.:2:. **

J'arpente les couloirs, je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant en colère de ma vie. La répartition était un vrai fiasco! Chaque année, il faut qu'ils se fassent remarquer mais cette année ils ont vraiment fait fort.

D'habitude, ils se contentent de changer les plats des autres maisons –particulièrement les gryffondor- mais cette année, non. Bien sur, c'était trop banal! A la longue, on s'en lasse. Ils ont donc monté la barre plus haute. Ils n'ont pas que changé la couleur du choipeaux, ne se sont pas contenté de lui écraser des bombes à bouse dessus, il n'ont pas su s'arrêter après avoir changé totalement son apparence NON ! Ils ont carrément changé la chanson de bienvenue mais le pire, LE PIRE c'est que je ne sais pas grâce à quel moyen mais ils ont réussi à nous faire porter le chapeau, c'est le cas de le dire d'ailleurs.

Une semaine entière de retenue plus 20 points de moi à chacune de nous. J'enrage, je crois que la première personne qui croise mon chemin, je lui mets mon poing dans la figure. Respirer Lis, respirer! Il faut que je me calme, j'ai toujours détesté la violence. Je rentre dans la salle commune et claque le tableau qui pousse une exclamation de surprise et se met à crier, ce qui en fait qu'empirer mon mal de tête.

« La ferme » criais-je en sa direction.

Ça a l'air de fonctionner pendant un petit laps de temps mais Morgane rentre à son tour et fracasse presque le tableau tellement le choc est grand. Les exclamations recommencent de plus belle mais nous n'y faisons pas attention. On monte toutes les deux dans notre chambre et y retrouvons Laurie et Noa. L'une regarde par la fenêtre, l'air calme mais je connais trop bien Laurie pour dire qu'elle bouillonne littéralement de rage et l'autre, à savoir Noa, écrit mais le cœur n'y est pas et elle tremble tellement qu'elle a du mal à tremper sa plume dans l'encrier.

« Je les hais » dis-je en claquant la porte. Décidément, c'est devenu une habitude.

Elles se retournent toutes vers moi.

« Comment ont-ils réussi à nous faire ça sans que les profs ne remarquent rien ? » demande Laurie.

Ses yeux d'habitude gris clair sont nébuleux de rage. J'hausse les épaules, incapable de dire un mot. Tout d'un coup, Morgane se met à rire comme jamais elle ne l'a fait et elle part dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Nous la regardons chacune.

« Nous allons nous venger » nous dit-elle après s'être calmer.

« Je ne sais pas comment mais je promets qu'ils ne s'en tireront certainement pas si facilement » rajoute-t-elle devant nos airs interrogateurs.

Nous acquissions et nous allons nous coucher.

Demain sera une grande journée.

* * *

Morri 


	3. La punition!

**_Méfiez-vous, les sorcières aussi savent sourire_**

**Chapitre 3 **

**La punition! **

« Allez y » rugit monsieur Kettle dans mon dos.

« Deux heures de potions le lundi de la rentrée, ça devrait être interdit » me murmure Morgane.

Je lui sourie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de prendre ma revanche! Je lui fais signe de regarder, je prends ma baguette et la dirige discrètement vers Potter, je murmure quelques mots et jette un bref coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir si personne ne m'a vu. Je rigole en pensant à ce qui va se passer. Morgane, quand à elle, me regarde sceptique. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entendons des cris et quand nous nous retournons, j'ai le plaisir de voir que mon sort a parfaitement marché. Le chaudron de Potter et Black est percé de centaines de petits trous. La potion, un vesitaserum, a l'air de bien fonctionner vu la façon dont ceux-ci insultent le professeur.

Après avoir essayé de les aider, monsieur Kettle retourne à son bureau plus rouge de honte que de rage...

« Miss Evans et miss Grey, pourriez-vous les accompagner à l'infirmerie »

C'est plus un ordre qu'une question, arg l'arroseur arrosé. Je suis prise à mon propre jeu! Pire, j'ai embarqué Morgane avec. C'est le deuxième jour et je me fais déjà apostropher par un professeur. C'est avec un dégoût évident que nous nous levons et nous dirigeons vers la porte suivi de ces deux idiots. Morgane me regarde tout sourire! Décidément, je n'y comprendrai jamais rien.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et se retourna vers Potter et Black.

« Hé Potter, pourquoi agis-tu de la sorte avec nous ? Et pourquoi t'accroches-tu tant à Lily ? » Lui demande-t-elle.

Oh! J'ai peur de comprendre mais après tout, ça pourra nous servir et puis, le chemin vers l'infirmerie est encore long alors autant s'amuser un peu. Il nous regarde, ses yeux d'habitude bleus profonds sont un peu nébuleux, preuve que la potion a bien fonctionné.

« Bien c'est simple » dit-il « notre vie est tellement ennuyante, nous sommes crains de tous et toutes et nous ne pouvons plus nous amuser. Même la farce que nous avons faite hier ne nous a pas plu autant qu'elle n'aurait du et puis Lily est tellement … irrésistible quand elle s'énerve » finit-il avec un air rêveur.

Je grimace. D'abord parce que c'est la première foi que je l'entends prononcer mon prénom il le connaît ? Et de par son aveux des plus perturbants. A mon tour, j'ai une question qui me tracasse depuis longtemps.

« Pourquoi votre copain a-t-il l'air si enfin si malade? » c'est au tour de Black de me répondre.

« Bien, Rémus est un loup-garou »

On frissonne toutes les deux et on se regarde. Comment n'y ai-je jamais pensé avant? C'était tellement évident! L'idée que Rémus se transforme en un monstre sanguinaire me traverse l'esprit et je frissonne encore alors que Morgane enchaîne une seconde question.

« Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire comme prochaine farce et vers qui sera-t-elle dirigée ? » hé hé question très astucieuse je n'y avais pas pensé.

« Ce midi, tous les gryffondor se transformeront en diverses choses répugnantes dont nous seuls avons le secret » déclare Potter.

Et puis soudain, sans crier gare, ils s'arrêtent et nous regardent, complètement perdus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout avec vous ? » demande Potter avec froideur.

Oh oh je crois que les ennuis arrivent.

« Vous avez, semble-t-il, eu un problème avec votre chaudron et monsieur Kettle nous a demandé de vous accompagner à l'infirmerie »

C'est un bon résumé de la situation, je suis fière de moi.

« Ah oui, ça me revient » dit Black, l'air mauvais.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Potter et se retourne vers nous. Je n'ai rien vu venir que Potter est derrière moi et me tient fermement les bras. Je ne peux plus bouger, je suis prise au piège! Mais bon sang qu'ont-ils dans la tête. Je vois Black se rapprocher et Morgane crier dessus comme une furie. Il fouille dans ma poche et y ressort ma baguette.

Ouch définitivement morte et enterrée.

Il murmure quelques mots et le dernier sort que j'ai fait –à savoir trouer son chaudron- apparaît écrit en lettres vertes dans les airs.

« Alors comme ça on a essayé de nous jouer un tour ? » me susurre Potter à l'oreille.

Pourquoi doit-il toujours profiter de la situation pour se rapprocher plus de moi, il ne l'est déjà pas assez ?

« Vous êtes mortes » rigole Black avec un sourire qui ne dit rien de bon.

Quand soudain, je vois quelqu'un s'approcher.

« Pas si sure » déclarais-je en souriant.

« Que se passe-t-il ici » demande une voix sèche derrière Black.

Il a à peine le temps de se retourner pour faire face à McGonagall que Potter m'a lâché. Ouf il était temps.

« Ils» tente d'expliquer Morgane.

« Je ne veux pas savoir » déclare-t-elle.

« Que cela ne se produise plus » et elle tourne le dos pour partir.

Je soupire de soulagement.

« J'avais oublié » rajoute-t-elle au bout du couloir « retenue pour vous quatre, ce soir dans mon bureau à 19h »

**.:2:. **

19h a sonné et nous entrons toutes les deux dans son bureau. Tout y est parfaitement rangé, pas un livre qui traîne, pas un parchemin, rien. S'en est presque impossible. Nous attendons les retardataires qui arrivent avec une bonne demi-heure de retard.

« Je ne veux pas savoir la raison de votre retard mais votre retenue durera une demi-heure de plus » déclare-t-elle après qu'ils soient rentrés.

Ils arborent tous deux un sourire carnassier, ils l'ont fait exprès.

« Bien, notre nouveau garde-chasse a besoin de quelques plantes indispensables pour votre cours de potion, vous allez donc l'aider à les trouver. Vous aviez normalement rendez-vous avec lui à 19h mais il ne verra pas d'inconvénient à vous garder plus longtemps » elle nous regarde comme pour nous dire de partir

« J'espère que vous avez vos baguettes, elles vous seront indispensables dans la forêt interdite »

Je bondis « la forêt interdite dites-vous ? » dis-je incrédule.

« Vous m'avez très bien comprise miss Evans » et elle nous fait signe de partir.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons ramasser ces plantes sur le terrain de quidditch » demande Potter en passant sa main dans ces cheveux et en riant bêtement avec Black.

« De toute manière je suis sure que vous connaissez la forêt par cœur donc vous les trouverez bien vite »

Ils me regardent tous les deux comme si c'était la première foi qu'ils me voyaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » siffle Black.

« Bien je suppose que lors des pleines lunes vous avez le temps d'examiner les lieux »

La, ils me regardent carrément comme si j'étais folle. Je rigole suivie de Morgane, ce qu'ils prennent assez mal.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire » crache potter.

« Tu as des pertes de mémoire ou c'est un des effets de la potion ? » lui demandais-je, sarcastique.

Il n'a pas du tout l'air de me suivre.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne te rappelles réellement plus de ce que tu as dit après avoir bu la potion ? »

Je reste sceptique, ce n'est tout de même pas possible ? Si ?

« Qu'est ce qu'on vous a dit ? » nous demande Black

Mais Hagrid me sauve la vie.

« Ah, vous voila enfin » nous dit-il

« Bien, il ne faut pas traîner! Allons-y » et nous nous engouffrons dans la forêt.

Il fait froid, humide et pire que tout, les bruits qui règnent ici me font frissonner d'horreur. Toutes ces bêtes qui grouillent de partout et dont nous ne savons rien. Ces bêtes assoiffées de sang qui pourraient surgir d'un moment à l'autre.

« T'as peur Evans » murmure Potter alors qu'il s'est glissé à côté de moi.

« De quoi devrais-je avoir peur ? N'inverse pas les rôles ! » Dis-je sur un ton de défis.

Il rie jaune et m'attrape le poignet.

« Tu devrais faire attention à toi, qui sait ce qui peut arriver ici » me dit-il en se rapprochant et en serrant mon poignet à tel point que je suis sure d'avoir un bleu maintenant.

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? »

« À voir ta tête plutôt »

Nous n'avons pas le temps de continuer que Hagrid s'arrête. Black n'ayant pas prévu cet arrêt soudain se trouve par terre, sur le cul. Morgane le regarde en rigolant mais se retrouve bientôt par terre. Conseil pour plus tard, ne jamais se moquer de Black, il est trop prétentieux et son ego en prend un coup. Il se lève et enlève quelques brindilles dues à sa chute, jette un regard dédaigneux à Morgane et repart en avant.

« Mais pour qui il se prend ce gamin » cri-t-elle alors que je l'aide à se lever.

« Bien je propose que nous fassions trois groupes » nous annonce Hagrid.

Je m'avance vers Morgane mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

« Lily et James vous irez ensemble ainsi que Morgane et Sirius, je serai ainsi plus rassuré de savoir les filles en sécurité »

Il n'imagine pas que le plus grand danger n'est pas la forêt.

Après un grognement et quelques protestations, Potter et moi sommes partis vers le nord. Il me devance facilement et je me trouve quelques 5mètres derrière lui. J'en ai déjà marre, ça ne fait pas une heure que nous sommes dans cette forêt et je veux déjà en finir. J'aperçois une des plantes et m'abaisse pour la ramasser. Et de une, je me lève pour le dire à Potter mais il n'est plus la. Il va me le payer je le jure.

Je continue ma petite recherche quand j'entends du bruit venant d'un buisson voisin. Je n'y fais pas vraiment attention et continue mes recherches quand je sens quelqu'un se glisser derrière moi.

« Bouh »

Je sursaute et me retrouve à terre. Je me retourne et me trouve face à face avec Potter.

« Non mais t'en as pas marre avec tes conneries ? » crachais-je.

Il arbore un de ses sourires signe qu'il est content de ma réaction, je veux lui faire pars de mon avis une bonne foi pour toute quand j'entends quelqu'un hurler.

« Morgane » criais-je en me levant.

Potter n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que je suis déjà une dizaine de mètre devant. Je cours vers les cris, je les entends de plus en plus proche. J'y suis presque, plus qu'un buisson. Soudain, je me retrouve paralysée. Morgane est par terre et rampe tant bien que mal tout en faisant face à une sorte d'elfe. Aussi grand qu'un gnome, il n'y a aucun doute, c'est un erkling. Je croyais pourtant que ça n'existait qu'en Allemagne et que la race était presque éteinte.

Morgane continue à crier et je vois que quelque chose arrive sur le côté de la bête. Celle-ci l'a presque attrapée quand un énorme chien arrive et lui bondit dessus. Je m'approche d'elle et l'attrape par le bras.

« Viens, il ne faut pas traîner! Partons au plus vite » lui dis-je

« Non, ce chien va se faire tuer » dit-elle en s'approchant, baguette levée.

Elle a l'air de réfléchir. J'en fais de même, j'ai lu un livre sur ce genre de bêtes pendant les vacances. Voila! Je sais mais je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi, elle a du tomber à terre pendant que je courais.

« Lumos, vite Morgane il n'y a que ça qui peut tuer un être des ténèbres » lui criais-je

Pendant un instant, il ne se passe rien. La bête regarde le rayon de lumière envoyé par la baguette. Et tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, elle pousse un cri déchirant et devient poussière. Je vois Morgane se diriger non sans mal vers le chien. Il est blessé mais a l'air d'aller bien. Il ne dit rien quand Morgane murmure quelques sorts de guérisons mais dès qu'elle a finit, il s'enfuit. Nous nous retrouvons bientôt seules, elle l'a échappé belle.

« Ce chien m'a sauvé la vie » me dit-elle.

J'entends quelqu'un approcher et quand je me retourne je vois Potter et Black. Tout le stress qu'a engendré cet événement surgit d'un coup et je me mets presque à leur gueuler dessus.

« Vous n'auriez pas su nous aider ? Vous avez beau dire, vous n'êtes que des lâches, je n'ai jamais vu ça! Alors, ça vous a bien fait marré de nous voir dans un tel état de détresse, j'espère que le spectacle était à la hauteur de vos espérances » je stop deux minutes, à bout de souffle.

« Ça va on a compris, pas la peine de continuer » me crache Potter.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à celui-la, il a vraiment un problème, on se fait agresser et il me demande de la fermer ? Oua quelle solidarité, d'abord nous laisser seules face à ce monstre et puis m'empêcher de m'exprimer t'as remarqué que Black boitait ? Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu loin depuis quand il boite ? Mais il aurait pu nous aider ? Il a vraiment l'air mal au point mais son ego en a pris un certain coup wouyou Black boite mais à près tout il n'est pas à serpentard TU M ECOUTES WOUAIS ? BLACK BOITE !!

Je me retourne vers ledit Black et vois effectivement qu'il boite et pas qu'un peu.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé » demandais-je finalement, gêné de m'être emporté si vite.

« On s'est fait attaqué » grommèlent-t-ils d'une voix. Je veux jeter un sort de repérage mais me souviens que j'ai perdu ma baguette.

« Bon, on y va ? » demande Potter

« Allez-y, je vais chercher ma baguette! J'ai du la perdre pendant la course » dis-je en me retournant sans attendre leur réponse et en m'enfonçant dans les ténèbres.

« Attends Lis, je viens » me dit Morgane en me suivant.

Elle murmure un bref lumos et nous sommes parti à la recherche de ma baguette –autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin- après une bonne demi heure, nous commençons à désespérer. Je me tiens par terre et cherche à tâtons pendant que Morgane fouille dans le buisson. Je rampe et me trouve bientôt la tête entre deux bouts de bois frêles, c'est bizarre, en y pensant je n'ai jamais vu des bouts de bois avec une tête, une tête ? Je me lève et me trouve face à face avec…

« Hé, un cerf ! » dis-je en approchant ma main de son museau.

Je vois qu'il tient ma baguette dans sa gueule wouyou plus besoin de chercher.

« Et Morgane » je me retourne et ne vois personne « Morgane ? »

Grrr elle m'énerve! J'ai enfin, avec un peu d'aide, trouvé ce qu'on cherche depuis trop longtemps à mon goût et elle trouve le moyen de se faire la male. J'attrape ma baguette et murmure un lumos. J'observe un instant les alentours, revient au cerf ces yeux de disent quelque chose ! Et me retourne à nouveau.

« LIS » me crie une vois en rigolant.

Elle est gonflée celle-la. Je m'avance vers le buisson et passe entre les branches, le cerf me suivant toujours. Quand j'arrive à la hauteur de Morgane, je ne vois rien de drôle, elle se roule par terre, morte de rire. Mais quelques instants plus tard, un énorme chien bondit de nulle part et lui saute gentiment dessus.

Elle rigole de plus belle.

« Bon, c'est pas que je veux te déranger mais j'aimerais bien rentrer et puis on aura le temps de revenir pour voir ton ami » dis-je avec ironie.

Tiens le chien boite !

« C'est bon, si on a même plus le droit de s'amuser » grommelle-t-elle

« Chacun sa perception du mot s'amuser... On est dans une forêt dite interdite, il fait froid, il est près de 22h et j'ai une faim de loup –le chien jappe à ces mots- alors s'il te plait, je te promets qu'on reviendra mais la, j'en ai marre en plus, ces serpents étaient même pas foutu de rester avec nous » dis-je plus froide.

« Ok ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris, pas besoin de faire une scène, en plus t'as effrayé le chien méchante à cause de toi il est parti »

« C'est bon, tu le reverras. En fait, t'as vu, il boitait »

Nous rentrons au château et je suis contente quand je retrouve mon lit douillet.

* * *

Morri 


	4. Les frères Carpes

**_Méfiez-vous, les sorcières aussi savent sourire_**

**Chapitre 4 **

**Les frères Carpes **

« QUOI ? » criais-je

Et sans un regard pour le pauvre petit gryffondor qui était envoyé par McGonagall, je pars en courant. Je traverse les multitudes de couloirs en un temps record pour ma petite personne. Quand j'arrive à l'infirmerie, je vois que Morgane et Laurie sont déjà la. Noa est étendue sur un lit et dort paisiblement malgré les ecchymoses qu'elle a. Laurie pleure en silence et Morgane détourne le regard.

Les raisons de cet accident semblent encore inconnues. Je tremble, consciente qu'elle aurait pu y rester. Cette image restera longtemps gravée dans ma mémoire, c'est certain. Je n'ai jamais eu si peur et quand je la regarde, j'ai envie de pleurer. Qui a bien pu lui faire ça? Quel être peut s'en prendre à elle de la sorte?

Je n'en peux plus et sors de l'infirmerie pour aller m'effondrer dans le couloir. Je glisse doucement contre le mur pour me retrouver par terre, j'enroule mes jambes de mes bras et dépose ma tête sur mes genoux. Et je pleure. Qui que se soit, je lui ferai la peau !

Au plus loin que je me souvienne, nous avons toujours été amies toutes les quatre. Depuis notre arrivée à poudlard, dans le train, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais fait la rencontre de Laurie sur le quai, c'est elle qui m'avait dit où se trouvait le poudlard express. Noa nous avait foncé dessus dans le train et nous avions sympathisé en l'aidant à remettre ses affaires en place. Quand à Morgane, c'est une autre histoire! Elle se disputait déjà avec Black le jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrés. Nous les avions séparés avant qu'ils en arrivent aux mains. Elle était alors resté avec nous et nous ne nous étions plus séparés depuis.

J'entends des bruits au fond du couloir mais n'y fais pas très attention. Peu m'importe l'avis des autres, en tout cas, j'irai voir Dumbledore! Lui, il doit savoir se qui c'est passé!

Je lève la tête et vois Potter et Black au bout du couloir. Je me redresse et d'un coup de manche, je balaie mes larmes. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie qu'ils reviennent avec leurs remarques sarcastiques à deux mornilles ! Black passe à côté de moi sans même me regarder mais Potter, lui, s'arrête en voyant mon air perdu.

Il fronce les sourcils

« Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » demande-t-il d'un ton neutre, ce qui est rare chez lui.

« Je suis venue voir Noa »

Ma voix tremble et c'est un exploit que j'arrive encore à parler. Il fronce d'avantage les sourcils et se dirige vers l'infirmerie d'un pas plus pressant. Après un moment, je reviens sur mes pas, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de laisser tomber les autres sous prétexte que je souffre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous souffrons toutes! J'ouvre la porte et n'ai pas le temps de réagir que quelqu'un bondit littéralement devant moi.

Je ferme instinctivement les yeux et lève les bras pour protéger mon visage.

« C'est du beau, Grey, ça te suffit pas d'avoir une amie à l'infirmerie! Il faut, en plus, que tu assommes le peu de gens qui veulent encore rester avec toi » siffle Black

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir que Potter est devant moi et tient fermement un vase, vase qui aurait fini sur ma tête si il n'avait pas été la. Je le regarde un instant, sous le choc, et finis, non sans mal, par le remercier. Il ne dit rien et se dirige vers un lit tandis que Morgane et Black s'engueulent de plus belle.

« C'est entièrement sa faute si elle est la » crie Morgane en tapant du poing sur la table de chevet.

Black s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais je m'interpose entre eux deux.

« Ça suffit maintenant, vous n'avez pas finit de jouer les gamins » criais-je à bout de nerf « je vais voir Dumbledore pour essayer de tirer tout ça au clair! En attendant, vous cessez votre petit jeux, c'est vraiment pas le moment »

Et évidement, c'est à cet instant précis que l'infirmière arrive. Elle a l'air vraiment énervée et je rentre la tête dans les épaules, je sens que ça va gueuler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit » siffle-t-elle, rouge de colère « Sortez tout de suite, personne ne vous a donné l'autorisation de rentrer et ces jeunes gens ont besoin de calme » crie-t-elle presque.

« Mais… » Morgane et Black ont parlé en même temps.

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais' je ne vous veux plus dans cette infirmerie, au revoir »

Et je sors sous le regard dédaigneux de Black et surpris de Morgane. Je claque la porte histoire d'appuyer encore un peu plus mon point de vue. J'arpente les couloirs avec rage. Non mais vraiment, on n'a pas idée de faire autant de bruit dans une infirmerie. C'est vraiment moi qui viens de penser ça ? Je secoue la tête, trop d'émotions en un coup, ça n'est vraiment pas bon. Je sourie malgré moi. Après encore quelques minutes de marche, je me retrouve donc devant la gargouille. Je murmure le mot de passe et entre. Je me retrouve devant la porte. Et si je le dérangeais? Et si il était occupé?

Je frappe malgré moi à la porte et puis, je me ressaisis. C'est définitivement une mauvaise idée. Je me retourne et descends les escaliers quand j'entends une voix derrière moi.

« Oh, miss Evans » s'exclame me directeur « avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Euh je…enfin…je…non…oh…enfin si »

« Voulez-vous entrez? » de demande-t-il alors qu'il me laisse la place pour entrer.

J'acquise et remonte les marches afin de rentrer dans son bureau.

« Assoyez-vous, je vous pris » me dit-il en désignant vaguement un fauteuil

« Voulez vous du thé? »

« Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim pour l'instant »

Je pense toujours à Noa, la pauvre.

« Vouliez-vous me parler de quelque chose ? » m'encourage-t-il

« Et bien oui. En fait j'étais venu pour deux choses »

Je baisse la tête et continue légèrement gênée.

« Morgane, Laurie et moi avons appris que Noa était à l'infirmerie et nous avons été…choquées. Enfin bref, nous n'avons pas suivi les cours de la journée et »

Le directeur intervient alors à mon plus grand étonnement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occuperai de ça auprès de vos professeurs. Votre absence sera excusée »

« Merci monsieur » dis-je en relevant la tête et en lui souriant.

Puis je reprends un air grave.

« Savez-vous comment cela s'est produit ? »

Mais, à ce moment là, des coups à la porte retentissent.

« Entrez, monsieur Potter »

Je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait pour savoir ce genre de choses. Je me retourne et vois ledit Potter entrer. Il me regarde un instant pour ensuite regarder Dumbledore.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'étais sur le point de dire à miss Evans comment cela c'était passé, je suppose que c'est pour cela que vous êtes la »

« Vous supposez bien, en effet »

« Bien assoyez-vous »

Je le vois me jeter un coup d'œil froid avant de se placer dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce, celui-la même dans lequel je suis assise. Il se met cependant à l'autre bout de façon à ce que juste nos jambes se frôlent légèrement.

« Bien » commence le directeur « il semblerait que miss Jones se soit faite agressé hier. Nous ne savons pas par qui ni dans quelle circonstance. Tout jour est-il que monsieur Lupin est arrivé à tant pour la sauver »

Je sursaute. J'avais pensé à tout sauf ça. Lupin l'a donc sauvé?

« En êtes-vous certain? » demandais-je hésitante.

Potter se retourne au quart de tour et me fusille du regard.

« Tu crois peut être que c'est lui qui est responsable de tout ça ? » crache-t-il

« On ne sait jamais avec vous » dis-je obstinément.

Il rie jaune mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

« Oui, miss, j'en suis absolument certain» déclare enfin le directeur.

« Quand pourrons-nous allez à l'infirmerie » demande-t-on d'une même voix.

Nous nous regardons un instant avant de nous retourner vers le directeur.

« Bien, je ne sais pas mais ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'y retourner maintenant. Du moins, pas tant que madame Pomfresh est debout » nous répond-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je rêve ou il nous incite à aller les voir pendant la nuit? Cool! Je sourie intérieurement en pensant à la tête de Morgane et Laurie quand elles apprendront ça.

« Bien, jeunes gens, si vous me le permettez, j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot »

Nous nous levons donc et passons la porte.

« Merci » dis-je poliment avant de sortir définitivement.

Maintenant direction ma chambre. J'avance en pensant à ce que le directeur a dit quand une main forte m'agrippe l'épaule.

« Tu sais qui a fait ça? »

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et grimace.

« Potter, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès? Je te rappelle, au cas ou ta petite mémoire te ferait défaut que j'étais en retenue avec toi hier et que si mes souvenirs sont bon, si vous n'étiez pas arrivé une demie heure en retard, tout cela ne se serait sans doute pas produit » m'exclamais-je avec humeur.

« Si ton amie n'avait pas eu de problèmes, il ne serait rien arrivé à Rémus »

Alors la, c'est la meilleur.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends, tu crois vraiment que ces problèmes elle les a cherché? Et puis si Lupin est intervenu, c'était certainement pas contre son gré alors tu seras gentil de me lâcher l'épaule. Contrairement à toi, moi j'ai du travail »

Je me retourne pour partir mais il en a décidé autrement.

« Il est vraiment trop bon, j'aurais été lui… » Dit-il d'un ton froid, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Je me retourne vivement.

« Tu l'aurais laissé crevé? Tu sais quoi, je vais te dire quelque chose, ça ne m'étonne même pas venant de toi, tu as un tel ego! La vie des autres t'importe peu du moment que tu ais ce que tu veux! Tu n'es qu'un gosse pourri gâté et futur mangemort de surcroît » criais-je.

Et d'un coup, sans prévenir, il m'empoigne et me colle contre le mur. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, ils sont soudain froid et coléreux. Je frissonne, ce coup-ci, j'ai peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS, de m'insulter ou de me juger de la sorte, tu ne connais rien, non RIEN de ma vie » dit-il d'un ton froid en plissant les yeux sous l'effet de la colère.

Il me pousse brusquement en me relâchant et repart. Je reste la quelques minutes, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de me dire. Et je dois avouer qu'il a raison, je ne connais rien de lui! Je finis par rejoindre mon dortoir d'un pas lent.

« Hé Lily, ça va ? » me demande Laurie

J'hausse les épaules, la tête baissée Je m'installe sur mon lit, regardant distraitement le plafond. Feather vient s'installer sur mon ventre et se roule en boule

« Ah, Lis t'es revenue, raconte nous ce qu'a dit Dumbly » me dit Morgane en rentrant en trombe.

Avec ça, j'avais complètement oublié de leur expliquer.

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit non sans faire attention à mon petit compagnon sur pattes. Elles me regardent toutes les deux, pendues à mes lèvres. Alors, je leur raconte notre entretient.

**.:2:. **

« Dites, les filles, vous pensez pas qu'on devrait un peu réfléchir pour notre revanche » demande Morgane.

« Enfin, notre vraie revanche! Parce que, la dernière foi, c'était juste un petit aperçu » rajoute-t-elle en voyant notre air sceptique.

'Les milles et une histoires des gobelins'

« Oui, pourquoi pas » murmurais-je

'L'histoire des fées du 19ème siècle'

« On a qu'à leur mettre quelque chose dans leur repas » propose Morgane.

'Manger sans danger, 1001 formules'

« Trop banal » murmure Laurie.

J'acquise vaguement.

'Montrez nous la vrai nature du loup'

« Des boules puantes dans leur dortoir » dis-je vaguement.

« Tu sais où sont leur dortoirs? » demande Laurie.

'Nain, mythe ou réalité ?'

« Vous en avez pas marre de classer ces livres ? » nous demande Morgane en s'étirant.

Ça va faire plus d'une heure que nous sommes dans la bibliothèque. La nouvelle bibliothécaire, une certaine madame Pinns, ne sait pas ranger les livres toute seule tellement il y en a. Nous sommes donc de corvée. Que rêver de plus pour une retenue. Dire que ça va durer une semaine, de quoi me faire haïr la lecture. Je referme le livre que je tiens d'un coup sec de telle façon qu'un nuage de poussière s'en échappe.

« Elle a pas tout a fait tord » dis-je après avoir craché mes poumons.

Je m'étire à mon tour et baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Et si on attendait quelques jours pour notre revanche. A près tout, ils en prévoient une bientôt donc autant voir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre avant d'attaquer » décrète finalement Laurie pour mettre fin au sujet.

« En attendant, on cogite » dis-je en réfléchissant.

Laurie me regarde et acquisse en souriant. Je me retourne pour voir si Morgane est du même avis mais elle a disparut. Je me lève et parcours les rangées maintenant vides de la bibliothèque. On n'y voit quasiment rien. Quelques torches sont accrochées sur les pans de murs entre les étagères.

« Morgane ? »

« Et les filles » appelle une voix étouffée.

Elle sort finalement de la réserve, ses cheveux gris de poussière. Je pouffe légèrement de rire en les voyant, d'habitude noir et lisses, dans cet état.

« Je crois que CA pourra nous aider » déclare-t-elle, non sans nous faire un sourire carnassier

En nous tendant un livre. Nous jetons un bref coup d'œil au dit livre.

'Les 1001 sorts des frères Carpes'

Je sens que l'année ne va pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Morri 


	5. Réflexion

**_Méfiez-vous, les sorcières aussi savent sourire_**

**Chapitre 5 **

**Réflexion **

« Ouch saleté de statue, qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ? » Peste Morgane.

« Fais plus de bruit, je crois que McGonagall t'a pas entendu » lui murmurai-je

« Je viens de me ratatiner l'orteil et tu me parles de McGo, tu pourrais au moins compatir à ma souffrance »

« Je déteste quand tu joues les mélodrames » intervient Laurie « et j'aimerais pouvoir arriver à l'infirmerie avant que le soleil ne se lève alors magnez vous » termine-t-elle durement.

« A vos ordres, chef » murmure-t-on en cœur.

Nous arrivons enfin au bout du couloir. J'ouvre la porte aussi discrètement que possible et nous entrons. Nous allons directement aux côtés de Noa et nous remarquons avec soulagement que son état va en s'améliorant.

« Vous croyez qu'elle dort ? » nous demande Morgane en se penchant vers elle.

« Plutôt oui » lui répond Laurie.

Elles parlent entre elles mais je reste aux aguets, j'ai cru entendre un bruit du côté de la porte. Je leur fais signe que j'arrive et m'écarte du lit de Noa. J'avance en essayant de ne pas être vue par l'intrus quand je fonce dans quelque chose qui s'étale de tout son long sur moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de crier qu'une main se pose sur ma bouche.

« Tu cries, t'es morte et nous avec » me murmure une voix.

Je réfléchis à tout allure, cette voix me dit quelque chose.

Potter.

Arg je le déteste! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ici. _Peut-être la même chose que toi_. Bien vu et raison de plus pour que je le déteste d'avantage.

« Bon c'est pas que je veux vous déranger mais on a à faire» intervient une autre voix.

Black? Évidement il ne savait pas venir tout seul il fallait qu'il amène toute sa clique. _C'est fou ce que vous vous ressemblez_ Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer mon petit débat intérieur que je sens qu'il se lève. Il me tend une main que j'ignore totalement. Je me relève et enlève les poussières de ma robe de nuit.

« Évitez de faire du bruit la prochaine fois » sifflais-je avant de retourner près de Noa.

« Comme si on faisait du bruit » murmure Potter alors que je referme le rideau du lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a » me demande Laurie en voyant mon air renfrogné.

« On dirait bien que Potter et sa bande ont eu la même idée que nous » répondis-je avec humeur.

Elles haussent un sourcil avec une synchronisation épatante et tournent la tête d'un même mouvement pour observer Noa plus attentivement. Nous restons une demi heure mais plus nous la regardons et plus nous perdons espoir, elle ne se réveillera pas ce soir, c'est clair. Nous sortons donc et quand je jette un coup d'œil vers le lit de Lupin, je suis étonnée de ne voir personne. Je suis prête à refermer la porte quand je sens quelque chose l'ouvrir. Je pousse une exclamation et sursaute quand je vois Potter apparaître de … et bien de nulle part. Je fronce les sourcils et pour toute réponse, il me fait un petit sourire genre « pas très perspicace la fille ». Je grogne et j'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand j'entends du bruit derrière moi.

« Lis, y a un problème » me dit Morgane.

Je n'ai pas le temps de poser plus de question que Laurie arrive à son tour en courant.

« Rusard au fond du couloir, il a du nous entendre, on est morts » murmure-t-elle.

À mon plus grand étonnement, Black prend le dessus.

« Grey tu me suis, on prend le couloir de gauche, Peter, t'es plus lent alors tu restes avec Evil et tu prends la cape de James et James tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire» lui dit-il en le regardant d'un air entendu

Il acquise et me prend brusquement le bras.

« Potter, tu me fais mal » murmurais-je, mais il a l'air de s'en foutre royalement et court tout droit.

Je me retourne et vois que Black et Morgane sont déjà partis. Quand à Laurie, elle a disparu. Je veux dire quelque chose quand une évidence me frappe.

« Potter, Rusard se trouve au bout de ce couloir » dis-je avec frayeur.

Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Je suis sur le point de rajouter quelque chose quand il tourne brusquement pour foncer…droit dans le mur. J'essaye de le stopper mais rien à faire, il est trop fort. Il retire sa baguette de sa poche et murmure quelque chose. Une porte apparaît soudain. Il tire la poignée et me pousse dedans, il s'y glisse à son tour et referme la porte. Il murmure un sort et la porte disparaît.

Récapitulons, je suis coincé entre deux murs sans porte avec lui.

Ne pas stresser. J'essaye de reculer mais ce placard est trop petit. Je suis littéralement colée contre lui et je déteste ça. J'ai toujours l'art de me foutre dans des situations.

« Tu sais pas reculer, j'étouffe » sifflais-je.

« Non, je ne sais pas reculer. Vois-tu, je suis dans le même cas que toi et puis, ça me fera des vacances si tu t'étouffes définitivement » crache-t-il.

« C'est pourtant pas ce que tu dis d'habitude » dis-je sarcastique.

Je le sens se rapprocher de moi jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud dans ma nuque.

« C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, tu n'es pas si mal que ça dans ta petite nuisette blanche » me susurre-t-il à l'oreille en frôlant ma cuisse avec sa main.

Je frissonne à ce dernier contact et essaye de garder le contrôle de moi malgré tout.

« Lâche moi Potter » dis-je avec une haine non dissimulée.

« Attends, laisse moi réfléchir » il fait mine de réfléchir pendant quelques instants « Non » dit-il finalement en se rapprochant plus si c'est possible.

Je tends mes mains pour les déposer sur son torse et j'essaye de le pousser mais il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, à croire qu'il a prit racine dans le sol. Je l'entends rire et je lève la tête. Mauvaise idée. Je croise encore ces yeux bleus et de nouveau, je reste la, sans bouger. Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Ces yeux pétillent d'amusement et de moquerie mais je peux voir qu'il cache quelque chose derrière tout ça. On dirait qu'il est…qu'il est triste. Mais triste de quoi ? À près tout, je ne connais rien de lui. Il penche légèrement la tête et en arborant encre son sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi prends-tu toujours plaisir à me faire souffrir ? »

C'est sorti tout seul mais je vois que ça l'a choqué d'une certaine manière parce que son sourire se fane et il recule. Malgré ça, il ne répond pas.

« Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas? » continuais-je.

Il tourne la tête vers le mur et murmure à nouveau un sort.

« Je crois que Rusard est parti » me dit-il sans me regarder.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! Dis moi pourquoi ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de partir Lily » murmure-t-il

Lily

Lily

Lily

Je regarde le plafond en soupirant pour la énième foi. J'entends encore et encore la façon dont il a prononcé mon prénom. Il n'a pas dit sang de bourbe, vulgaire moldue, non il a dit Lily. Et ses yeux, cette tristesse ! Je ne comprends décidément rien de lui. Qui es-tu James Potter ? Je me retourne une dernière foi dans mon lit avant d'en conclure que je n'arriverai pas à trouver le sommeil. Pas qu'il m'ait perturbé mais- Mais quoi ? Je me lève et sors de la chambre. Je traverse une salle commune complètement vide avant d'ouvrir le tableau. Un frisson me parcours la colonne vertébrale quand mes pieds touchent le sol froid. Je marche lentement à travers les couloirs déserts. Je m'arrête finalement et regarde longuement par la fenêtre. La lune est presque ronde et déjà, le jour se lève. Je soupire et me prends la tête dans les mains. Comment puis-je être si perturbée par ça

**.:2:. **

Quand je rejoins mon dortoir, certains élèves sont déjà debout. Et pour cause, il est presque l'heure de déjeuner. Je me dépêche de m'habiller avant de descendre. Les filles me rejoindront, elles ont l'habitude. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bruit dans la grande salle. Les quelques élèves déjà attablés parlent d'une voix pâteuse et encore endormie. Je rigole intérieurement en me demandant si j'ai la même tête quand je me réveille. Je grimace à cette idée avant de prendre un fruit. Je profite de ma solitude pour jeter un petit coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la salle.

Les gryffondor, du moins pour la plupart, dorment encore ; les serdaigle sont en grande partie présent pareil pour les poufsouffle et à ma grande surprise, les maraudeurs prennent leur déjeuné. Contrairement aux autres serpentard, ils ont l'air de rayonner. Ils préparent encore un mauvais coup. C'est clair que le fait qu'ils parlent avec tant d'enthousiasme en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs aux alentours comme pour être certains de ne pas être entendu n'augure rien de bon. J'avais remarqué qu'ils avaient repoussé leur blague contre les griffons à plus tard.

Je soupire.

Ils ne savent donc faire que ça ? Les hiboux arrivent enfin et je ne m'étonne pas de voir une chouette se diriger vers moi. Encore une lettre de ma mère ! Depuis que mon père est malade, elle m'envoie une lettre par jour. Je la lis rapidement avant de la placer dans ma poche. Toujours la même chose. Les médecins disent que… ta sœur pense que… mais pour moi…Je décide d'y répondre plus tard. Je me lève et décide finalement de quitter la salle.

-

Ne pas s'endormir, ne pas s'endormir, ne pas s'endormir, ne pas…

« Lis, courage, plus que 47 minutes 33 secondes 10 centièmes » me murmure Morgane.

Elle a toujours eu le truc pour remonter le morale des gens. J'ai toujours détesté le cours d'histoire mais les deux premières heures le vendredi c'est abusé. J'entends quelqu'un pouffer de rire derrière moi. Black, j'aurais du m'en douter. Encore un cours en commun avec les serpentard. Je me remets dans ma position originale, à savoir la tête sur le banc et j'essaye de rattraper les heures de sommeil que j'ai perdu.

« Miss Evans » je sursaute.

« Morgane, arrête ça tout de suite » sifflais-je en me remettant comme avant.

« Non mais sur qui on va compter si tu ne prends pas de notes ? » me murmure-t-elle.

Je grogne, plus moyen de dormir en paix. Je prends une plume la trempe dans l'encrier et, sous le soupire de soulagement de Morgane, me mets à prendre note.

« Non mais c'est interminable ce cours, tu paries combien qu'il jette des sorts pour pouvoir rallonger l'heure ! »

« Morgane » soufflons-nous en cœur, Laurie et moi.

« Bien quoi, c'est vrai non? »

Je n'ai pas l'occasion d'entendre la suite que quelqu'un me bouscule. Mes affaires se retrouvent par terre et moi avec. Je me retourne, prête à lancer des avada kedavra et peux voir avec mécontentement que c'est encore ce maudit Potter.

« Je savais pas qu'ils se servaient de loques comme tapis » dit-il d'un air mauvais en me regardant.

« Mais où va le monde » rigole black.

Je ramasse mes affaires et répare l'encrier d'un petit sort.

« Je le hais » dis-je avec humeur en partant dans le couloir opposé.

« Lily » me crie Laurie alors que je suis presque au bout du couloir « on a potion, c'est de l'autre côté »

« Je sais mais je ne vais pas y aller comme ça »

Après avoir dit ça, je me retourne pour lui montrer mon chemisier, à l'origine blanc, d'une couleur bleu. Je la vois acquiescer et partir dans le sens contraire. Je me retourne et accélère la cadence. Si je veux arriver à l'heure, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher.

« Tu récupères les vêtements des elfes de maison si on peut appeler ça des vêtements » me dit une voix froide.

« T'as pas fait assez de dégâts Potter ? Il faut encore que tu viennes voir le résultat »

À ça, il rigole cruellement et puis sans que je l'attende, il m'attrape le bras et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire quidditch, je me retrouve face à lui dos contre le mur froid d'un couloir désert.

« Laisse moi admirer le résultat » me dit il en faisant mine de me regarder d'un air critique.

« Tu veux peut être que je t'aide à te débarrasser de ce torchon » et joignant le geste à la parole, il commence à déboutonner mon chemisier.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer, je le pousse et pars aussi vite que je le peux. Je l'entends tomber lourdement sur le sol et jurer. Quand j'arrive devant le tableau, je murmure le mot de passe et rentre. Je me change en quatrième vitesse tout en priant pour qu'il ne m'attende pas à la sortie.

Personne, heureusement.

Je cours à travers les couloirs Pourquoi y en a-t-il tellement bon sang ? Quand j'arrive enfin au cachot, le cours a commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes. J'inspire un bon coup en espérant ne pas faire perdre trop de points à ma maison et je toque.

« Entrez » crie une voix froide.

Je frissonne mais rentre tout de même.

« Bien miss Evans, pouvez-vous justifier votre retard ? »

Je lui lance une quelconque excuse tout en restant de marbre. De toute manière, quoi que je fasse, il me retirera des points !

« Bien, ça coûtera 20 points à votre maison maintenant allez vous asseoir »

Quoi de mieux pour terminer la semaine ? Le cours me parait interminable et quand la cloche sonne enfin, je me précipite vers la sortie sans même attendre Morgane ou Laurie. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, je décide donc d'aller au terrain de quidditch. Bizarrement, c'est la que je me suis toujours sentie à l'aise. Il n'y a personne quand j'arrive et je m'assois au pied des gradins sur la pelouse. Après une bonne demie heure, je me rends compte qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormale. En effet, le capitaine de l'équipe de gryffondor ainsi qu'une petite troupe d'élèves sont réunis près des vestiaires. Je me dirige vers eux pour écouter le discours du capitaine.

« Et donc, dès que je vous appellerai par votre nom, vous grimperez sur votre balais et me montrerai ce que vous savez faire, je cherche un attrapeur pas un clown donc ceux qui n'ont rien à faire ici peuvent partir » finit-il.

Un attrapeur ?

« Euh excusez moi » dis-je en m'approchant.

Le capitaine me regarde.

« Puis je m'ajouter à la liste? »

Il me regarde, un peu surpris, mais finit par accepter. Je me rassois en attendant mon tour qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

« Evans »

Je me lève et après avoir décollé, je fais un tour du terrain afin de me familiariser avec le balai et finis par descendre en flèche, je me rattrape au dernier moment et remonte avec finesse. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'aperçois le vif et l'attrape aisément. J'atterris et le tends au capitaine. Il hoche la tête et note quelque chose sur sa feuille avant de nommer quelqu'un d'autre. Je me doute que je ne suis pas spécialement bonne au quidditch mais j'ai toujours pensé avoir une chance. Je regarde les autres participants et m'aperçois qu'il y en a vraiment qui sont doués.

« Wei »

Ouf c'est le dernier enfin la dernière plutôt. Je remarque qu'elle est particulièrement douée et qu'elle me battrait facilement. Le capitaine soupire et note quelques mots sur une feuille.

« Bien » commence-t-il « tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir participé aux sélections mais je ne pouvais en garder qu'un, ça a été dure mais après mure réflexion, j'annonce la bienvenue dans l'équipe à- »

Mais il n'a pas le temps de continuer, un petit gryffondor sûrement un première arrive en courant.

« Capitaine » crie-t-il alors qu'il arrive « il y a un problème, Zoé est à l'infirmerie » finit-il, tout essoufflé.

Le capitaine fronce les sourcils et reste quelques minutes plongé dans ces pensées. Ce n'est que quand 'Wei' se racle la gorge qu'il semble sortir de sa léthargie.

« Bien les sélections sont remises à plus tard, je vous préviendrai » dit-il rapidement avant de se diriger au pas de course vers l'infirmerie.

Je soupire et décide de me diriger vers le lac. Je sais que Noa aime bien y aller et rien que le fait de m'asseoir là-bas me mets de bonne humeur. Je me couche sur l'herbe verte et regarde le ciel pensivement. Toujours les mêmes questions mais tout autant de réponses. Je suis complètement perdue. De plus, avec la maladie de mon père, rien ne s'arrange. Ma sœur est de plus en plus renfermée, il y a toujours eu une complicité entre elle et papa mais son état ne fait qu'empirer. Ma sœur tombe doucement dans la déprime et personne ne peut l'aider. Maman a écrit récemment qu'elle devenait de plus en plus agressive. Je fronce les sourcils, elle était si gentille et compréhensive avant.

Je m'assois, dos à un arbre, pour regarder le lac. J'ai une grande envie de m'enfoncer dedans pour ne plus revenir. Et puis, les maraudeurs auraient enfin eu se qu'ils voulaient. Des larmes descendent doucement le long de mes joues pour atterrir par terre.

« Tiens tiens, mais qui voila donc? »

Je retiens difficilement un cris rageur, même plus moyen de déprimer tranquille.

« Que veux-tu encore Potter » soupirais-je d'un air las.

« Ni plus ni moins que de terminer ce que j'ai commencé tantôt » déclare-t-il d'un air froid.

Je le regarde puis doucement, je commence à rire, rire qui devient finalement un véritable fou rire. Je n'arrive plus à respirer et mes joues doivent arborer une jolie teinte rouge. Il me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Finalement, je me calme et arrive péniblement à reprendre ma respiration.

« Tu crois toujours que tu me fais peur? Tu crois vraiment que tes petits jeux de garçon froid et insensible me font quelque chose! Potter, mets toi ça une bonne foi pour toute dans la tête, ton petit cirque ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Tu sais, ça fait 6ans que ça dure alors je commence à être un peu habituée »

Je lui dis ça calmement mais néanmoins assez froidement.

« Oh mais chère Evans, je me fous éperdument de tout ça, tout ce que je veux, c'est m'amuser! Et pour l'instant, tu me divertis » souffle-t-il en s'approchant.

Je rentre dans son jeu.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller voir l'une de tes groupies ? Qu'ai-je de si particulier ? » Lui dis je avec un petit sourire.

« Tu es une chienne de gryffondor, voila ce que tu as de particulier »

Il commence à s'énerver! Et oui, mon petit Potty, il n'y a pas que toi qui veux s'amuser.

« Et puis, je te résiste » terminais-je en souriant, vainqueur.

« Plus pour très longtemps »

Il me regarde comme un prédateur regarderait sa proie. Je frissonne et perds peu à peu ma confiance. Qui a dit que tous les gryffondor étaient courageux ? Je suis toujours et à mon plus grand damne, collé à cet arbre. Par pur réflexe, je place mes bras devant mon visage quand je le vois lever la main. Il me regarde un instant comme interdit et finit par rapprocher sa main de mon visage. D'un geste doux, il enlève les dernières larmes de mes joues et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne me rabaisserai jamais à frapper une femme sans défense »

Il se retourne et part en direction du château.

**.:2:. **

Je classe une foi de plus, ou devrais je dire pour la dernière foi, les livres de cette bibliothèque poussiéreuse avec Morgane et Laurie. Finalement, nous nous assoyons à une des nombreuses tables pour souffler un peu.

« J'ai fait des recherches sur les 'frères Carpes' » nous dit Laurie.

Je la regarde avec étonnement.

« Avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette semaine, j'avais complètement oublié ce livre » dis-je en regardant ledit livre.

Un livre assez volumineux, d'une couverture de cuir brun foncé, reliée de bordures d'argents entourant un cadenas. Le tout plus ou moins abîmé.

« C'était des jumeaux, William et Orphéus, ils étaient plutôt doués ou du moins, ils avaient une bonne moyenne. Ils étaient issus d'une famille de sang noble mais leurs descendant ont migrés à la fin du siècle en France pour des raisons inconnues. Je pense que ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant à dire est qu'ils ont fait leurs études à Poudlard » finit-t-elle.

Je la regarde un instant.

« À Poudlard? Mais en quelle année ? » Interroge Morgane.

Laurie fronce les sourcils un moment.

« Début du 19ème siècle je pense, ça n'est pas précis ! Néanmoins, ils avaient un grand ennemi » explique-t-elle.

« Qui ça? » demandais-je, avide d'en connaître un peu plus sur eux.

« Leur directeur ! »

Nous restons un moment interdites, Morgane et moi.

« En effet, toujours d'après ce que j'ai lu, cette année la, le ministère avait engagé un homme incompétent et les jumeaux avaient fait la promesse de le faire renvoyer, ils y sont arrivé avant d'être renvoyé de l'établissement » finit-elle.

« Dans quelle maison étaient ils en fait ? » demandais-je.

Elle me regarda un instant, les yeux brillant.

« Vous allez rire ! William était à gryffondor et Orphéus était à serpentard ! »

Je la regarde un instant en essayant de m'imaginer le tableau. Morgane pouffe légèrement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Les filles, j'ai un énorme problème » annonce-t-elle.

Nous la regardons comme pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Le livre, il est impossible de l'ouvrir »

* * *

Morri 


	6. La revanche

**_Méfiez-vous, les sorcières aussi savent sourire_**

**Chapitre 6 **

**La revanche **

« Un sors de quoi ? »

« Un sors de Macédoine »

« Ça me plait »

**.:2:. **

« C'est bloqué ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est bloqué, j'ai tout essayé »

« Comment va-t-on faire ? »

**.:2:. **

« Pourquoi ce foutu tableau ne s'ouvre pas ? »

Haussement d'épaule pour toute réponse

**.:2:. **

Le professeur McGonagall marche d'un pas pressant vers la grande salle. Sa cape vole derrière elle de manière inhabituelle. Quelques têtes –plusieurs pour ne pas dirent toutes en fait- se retournent à son passage. C'est rare de la voir dans cet état. Ses traits sont tirés, ses yeux sont fatigués et ses rides plus voyantes que jamais. Elle arrive devant Dumbledore et lui murmure quelques mots. L'heure est grave!

**.:2:. **

Tous les élèves sont réunis dans la grande salle.

Cela va faire une heure que le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore se sont murmurés quelques mots et depuis, c'est la panique générale. Les élèves parlent à haute voix, c'est la cacophonie. Je ne m'entends même plus penser. Je soupire, las, et me retourne vers les filles. Le professeur Dumbledore se lève et jette un coup d'œil à l'ensemble des élèves avant de prendre un air grave.

« Très chers élèves, comme vous l'avez compris il y a un problème »

Il s'arrête un instant et son regard se pose sur la table des serpentard.

« Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que ce problème est du à une blague de nos quatre éléments perturbateurs »

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre au fond de la salle. Black s'est levé si brusquement que sa chaise en est tombée.

« Vous avez tord de penser ça » déclare-t-il d'une voix forte.

Potter pose sa main sur l'avant bras de Black, lui faisant signe de se rasseoir. Dumbledore reprend donc.

« Faute de preuve, nous ne pouvons pourtant pas vous accuser mais vous écoperez d'une semaine de retenue » termine-t-il.

« Mais c'est injuste »

Cette fois ci c'est Potter qui s'est levé. Je jette un coup d'œil aux filles qui restent interdites devant cet acte.

« Monsieur Potter, il suffit »

C'est la première foi que je vois Dumbledore à ce point énervé. Néanmoins, cela a suffit pour calmer Potter et sa bande. Dumbledore n'en a pas finit, il reprend la parole.

« Il semblerait donc que quelqu'un ait trouvé amusant de lancer un sort de Macédoine sur les tableaux »

Devant les regards sceptiques et interrogatifs des élèves, il se lance dans une petite explication.

« Le sort de Macédoine sert à inverser certaines choses »

Il sort sa baguette et pointe notre table. Un jet de lumière et les courriers de toute la table s'échangent. Il relance le sort et les lettres reviennent à leur destinataire. Je me rends compte à ce moment qu'une d'entre elles m'est adressée. Je la mets dans ma poche en me promettant de la lire ce soir.

« Evidement, les tableaux ne se souviennent de rien » continue-t-il tout en rangeant sa baguette. « Vous ne pouvez pas dormir dans vos dortoirs cette nuit. Vos professeurs et moi-même cherchons un moyen pour contrer ce sort mais en attendant, nous sommes contraints de vous faire dormir dans le parc »

Une centaine de murmures suivent cette nouvelle. Moi-même ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux filles en rigolant de la tournure que prend cette blague.

**.:2:. **

Nous nous sommes organisés du mieux que nous le pouvions pour nous créer un semblant de confort dans cet immense parc. Je regarde autour de moi et admire le travail. Des centaines de tentes sont placées à divers endroits. Une tente pour quatre élèves. La notre a été placée non loin de l'étang, ce qui nous donne une vue exceptionnelle. J'ai presque envie de rallonger le sort. L'heure est plus à la fête qu'à l'angoisse, les élèves ont allumée des petits feux et se regroupent autour pour discuter, rire. Tout le monde a l'air détendu mais malgré ça, je préfère m'isoler. Je me dirige encore et toujours vers le terrain de quidditch. Je me sens bien ici, entourée de tous ces gradins. Je m'allonge sur l'herbe fraîche et regarde les étoiles pendant des heures me semble t'il. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants et quand je les ouvre, c'est pour voir que je ne suis plus seule.

"Encore toi" murmurais-je "Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu fais une fixation" continuais-je en me relevant.

Potter me fixe avec une haine non contenue. "Tu devrais t'excuser Evans, mieux, tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore et lui expliquer qui est réellement à l'origine de cette stupide blague" siffle t'il. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles" dis-je innocemment. Il s'approche dangereusement de moi. "Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire" crie t'il. L'atmosphère est pesante, le vent se lève et dans le noir, j'arrive à voir très clairement ses yeux bleus étinceler de colère, le fait qu'il hausse la voix me paralyse. Jamais auparavant je ne l'avais entendu crier, je l'avais vu s'énerver ça oui, être agressif ou même sarcastique mais jamais je ne l'avais entendu crier comme il venait de le faire. Il m'attrape le bras et me secoue pour que je réagisse. "Va y, rafraîchis moi la mémoire" le ton de défis avec lequel j'ai prononcé cette phrase m'étonne moi-même. Il me pousse violement et je me retrouve projetée par terre. Je ressens une vive douleur à la tête mais me relève d'un bond. "Pour qui te prends-tu avec tes grands airs? Tu croyais peut-être que tu pourrais nous faire des sales coups sans que nous répliquions? Ce temps est révolu Potter, nous ne sommes plus les petites gryffondor effrayées par les méchants serpents" Il a l'air étonné par mon discours mais se rapproche néanmoins une deuxième fois. Derrière cette colère, cette haine, j'arrive à voir cette tristesse infinie que je ne comprends définitivement pas. Qui es-tu Potter? La douleur est de plus en plus vive et je titube légèrement. Pourquoi se rapproche t'il encore? Il me regarde de toute sa grandeur et s'apprête à me dire quelque chose. Je vois ses lèvres bouger mais je n'entends plus de son. J'essaie de me concentrer mais je ne vois plus rien, je me sens juste tomber à nouveau, je sens juste qu'il me rattrape et que sa chaleur m'entoure, je me sens à ce moment si bien que j'aimerais rester comme ça toute ma vie.

**.:2:. **

"Cette tente est vraiment trop spacieuse pour nous deux" déclare Laurie après de longues minutes de silence. Morgane acquiesce. Savoir que Noa est seule à l'infirmerie est vraiment dur à supporter pour ces adolescentes qui ont déjà un poids important sur leurs épaules. "Je me demande ou Lis a pu disparaître". Morgane a dit ça avec une pointe d'amertume. Comment peut-elle les laisser dans de telles circonstances? Elle sent la colère monter en elle. "Je sais à quoi tu penses mais tu sais bien que Lily a toujours l'habitude de s'isoler pour revenir plus forte". Elle sait que Laurie a raison, Laurie a toujours raison mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Lily.

**.:2:. **

Elle ouvre doucement les yeux mais les referme immédiatement. Une intense douleur la paralyse à tel point qu'elle en a le souffle coupé. Elle essaye de se remémorer les événements passés. Que fait-elle la? Où sont les filles? Des centaines d'images s'imposent alors à elle. "Rémus" murmure t'elle. Il lui a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Elle se lève le plus lentement possible, attendant que la douleur disparaisse définitivement. Elle arrive à distinguer ses habits et sa cape, les enfile rapidement en pensant à remercier les filles pour cette attention et part en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle referme la porte derrière elle sans savoir que deux yeux dorés la fixent attentivement.

**.:2:. **

Il ne sait pas quoi faire ni ce qui lui a prit, il a fait ce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire et pour cela, il se déteste. Il la regarde intensément. Elle qui a l'air si forte, plus forte que n'importe qui. Elle est pourtant si légère dans ses bras. Il la soulève sans difficulté. Il ne peut l'amener dans leur tente, c'est trop risqué, Sirius et Peter poseraient trop de questions. Il ne lui reste qu'une solution: la cabane hurlante.

Il la dépose soigneusement sur le lit et lui applique les pommades normalement réservées à Rémus. Quand elle ouvre enfin ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude, il se sent soulagé. Il sourit légèrement devant son air déboussolé.

**.:2:. **

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et remarque que je me trouve dans une pièce en très mauvais état. Je croise le regard de Potter et me sens confuse "où suis-je" lui demandais-je.

"Dans un endroit tenu secret" me murmure t'il. Il a l'air a la fois doux et gentil, je ne comprends rien. "Potter, c'est bien toi?" Il acquiesce avant de me regarder plus intensément. "Pardonne moi, Lily, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait et ce que je vais te faire mais je le dois" Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre qu'il a posé sa main sur ma tête. Je me sens soudain si fatiguée. Avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, j'entends le dernier mot qu'il me murmure.

"Oubliette"

**.:2:. **

La porte de la tente s'ouvre mais aucune des deux filles dedans ne prend la peine de se retourner, trop occupées à se torturer l'esprit sur les choses passées. "Si vous saviez comment j'ai galéré pour trouver votre tente". Laurie et Morgane se retournent d'un même mouvement. "Noa!!" hurlent-elles en cœur. "Ca fait du bien de vous revoir" rie t'elle en voyant que l'effet de surprise a bien fonctionné. Morgane bondit au cou de Noa alors que Laurie l'interroge du regard. "Comment se fait-il que l'infirmière t'ai laissé sortir à une heure si avancée de la nuit?" lui demande t'elle. Noa rougit quelque peu. "En fait, elle ne m'a pas vraiment laissé sortir" "Tu sais que ce n'est pas très raisonnable, Noa!". Celle-ci acquiesce sous le regard lourd de Laurie alors que Morgane rigole légèrement. "Bon, l'heure n'est pas aux engueulades mais bien à la fête!". Laurie hésite un peu mais ne résiste pas devant l'air de ses deux amies. "Allez, c'est d'accord mais je propose qu'on trouve d'abord Lis, elle sera aussi soulagée que nous de voir Noa".

Le ciel est d'un noir limpide laissant apparaître des milliers d'étoiles, un vent froid souffle, les jeunes filles resserrent leur cape autour d'elles. "Elle ne doit pas être très loin" murmure Morgane. Les professeurs font des rondes autour des tentes et les filles doivent donc se faire les plus discrètes

possibles. "Je propose qu'on aille voir au terrain de quidditch" déclare Laurie.

**- **

"Lis"

J'entends une voix au loin mais ne daigne bouger.

"Lily"

Elle se rapproche hum je ne veux pas, je suis si bien ici.

"EVANS"

Je me lève en sursaut.

"Quoi? Où suis-je?" criais-je à mon tour.

J'attends quelques instants que mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Je distingue trois formes devant moi. Je plisse les yeux et vois Laurie secouer la tête, signe de mécontentement alors que Morgane hausse les épaules. "Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, fallait bien trouver un moyen" souffle t'elle.

"Je suis désolée, j'ai du m'assoupir tantôt, j'étais tellement bien installée" dis-je en rougissant quelque peu. Je me lève, ma tête tournant un peu et regarde la troisième personne. "Noa?" Celle-ci sourie. Quelle surprise! Je lui bondis dans les bras. Ca fait tellement de bien de la voir après autant de temps. "Comment te sens-tu?" lui demandais-je. "Ca aurait pu être pire, j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir Rémus à mes côtés sinon je crois que je ne me tiendrais pas debout devant vous à cette heure ci!" Nous frissonnons toutes à ses mots. Qui a dit que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres? Laurie nous suggère de rejoindre notre tente, ce que nous faisons sans hésiter, le vent devenant de plus en plus froid. Nous arrivons sans aucun problème et nous nous installons chacune sur notre lit respectif. D'un sort, Laurie fait apparaître quatre tasses de thé bien chaud. Nous la remercions toutes, ce n'est peut-être pas de la bière au beurre mais ça fera l'affaire pour notre soirée retrouvaille. Feather s'installe en boule sur mes jambes alors que je regarde Noa. Rien à dire, elle a vraiment changé durant ce mois passé à l'infirmerie. Sa peau est d'une couleur blanche presque transparente et des cernes importants creusent maintenant son joli visage. "Et bien, on dirait que beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis mon départ". Nous acquiesçons toutes trois sans trop savoir quoi dire. "Disons que nous avions quelques petites choses à régler" soufflais-je. Elle a l'air sceptique. "Vous voulez dire que vous êtes à l'origine de cette pagaille générale" Noa éclate de rire "jamais je ne vous aurais cru capable de ça! Que c'est-il passé?" Nous la regardons intensément. "C'est un peu un mélange de tout" explique Laurie "Toute cette pression, toutes ces moqueries, sans parler des maraudeurs à cause desquels nous avons eu droit à une semaine de retenue". Elle a l'air choquée. "Tu as manqué beaucoup de choses" souffle Morgane, se resservant de thé. "Tu sais, tout le monde te croyait morte, ça n'a pas été facile à gérer pour nous, Rogue et sa bande ont même fait courir la rumeur que tes parents étaient venu chercher ton corps la semaine passé" lui dis-je sans détour. "C'est du passé maintenant, les filles! Je vais bien, je suis vivante alors ne pensez plus à tout cela!" Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle dit ça pour se rassurer et qu'elle n'en pense pas un mot. Peu importe, nous sommes si bien, de nouveau à quatre, que je ne vais pas gâcher ce moment. Nous parlons encore quelques heures et puis, nous décidons de dormir un peu alors que le jour se lève…

**.:2:. **

Noa a rejoins l'infirmerie pour faire un dernier check-up avant de sortir définitivement. Pendant ce temps, nous flânons aux abords du lac. Cette journée est magnifique, malgré le froid qui règne, les rayons du soleil percent les nuages. Vers 16h, après avoir bien profité de cette agréable après-midi détente, les professeurs nous demandent de rejoindre la grande salle. Dumbledore a un message pour nous. Tous les élèves sont la et parlent vivement. Nous nous assoyons la table des griffons, attendant que Dumbledore parle. Au bout de quelques minutes, McGonagall demande le silence. Dumbledore se lève.

« Mes très chers élèves, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons trouvé le contre sort et que vous pourrez rejoindre vos dortoirs dès ce soir »

Des applaudissements se font entendre de tous les côtés. Nous n'aurons réussi qu'à éviter une journée de cours. J'hausse les épaules. Une journée de pur bonheur.

**.:2:. **

Nous nous installons dans notre salle commune, les gryffondor sont présent pour la plupart. Certains font leurs devoirs, d'autres jouent aux échecs, d'autres encore lisent tranquillement, nous nous faisons un peu de tout. Je fouille dans ma poche à la recherche d'un crayon quand je sens une enveloppe. Je tire la lettre toute chiffonnée de ma poche, je viens seulement de me rendre compte que je ne l'avais pas encore ouverte. Noa continue à parler au coin du feu et je continue à sourire, rien ne pourrait aller mieux, la journée a été tellement parfaite. Peut être un peu trop. J'ouvre la lettre et mes mains commencent à trembler sous le choc.

Je me lève d'un bon.

Ça y est, il est parti.

Mon père est mort.

* * *

Morri 


	7. Le défis

**_Méfiez-vous, les sorcières aussi savent sourire_**

**Chapitre7**

**Le défis**

Aujourd'hui, le ciel est noir. Il pleut averse et les éclairs traversent les nuages sous un grondement assourdissent. Mais je n'en ai que faire. Je marche en regardant droit devant moi, ma sœur à ma droite et ma mère devant nous. Je fixe ce cercueil blanc neige, quelle couleur contradictoire. Un silence de mort règne malgré les dizaines de personnes qui nous suivent. Nous nous arrêtons après quelques minutes de marche. Devant nous, un trou béant. C'est la que mon père reposera, en paix je l'espère. Je vois ma mère s'avancer, sanglotant silencieusement. Elle jette une magnifique rose rouge après avoir murmuré quelques mots. Elle reste la encore quelques minutes avant de laisser la place à ma sœur. Je devrais avancer mais je la laisse seule. Elle souffre énormément, autant que moi peut-être même plus… Elle dépose une rose, regarde le cercueil et s'en va sans se retourner! C'est à moi, je le sais mais je ne bouge pas. Je regarde ce cercueil. Mes larmes se mélangent à la pluie. Après quelques secondes qui me paraissent une éternité, je me décide à faire quelques pas. Je m'agenouille devant le cercueil, m'enfonçant dans la boue. Qu'importe. Je dépose doucement la rose en pleurant de plus en plus. Je ne veux pas y croire, je ne veux pas imaginer qu'il est vraiment parti, qu'il ne me prendra plus jamais dans ses bras, qu'il ne rigolera plus jamais avec moi, que toutes ces fêtes de familles se feront désormais sans lui. Non, je ne le veux pas! Je me relève difficilement et prends la direction que ma sœur avait prise quelques minutes avant.

**.:2:. **

Je marche dans le parc, sans aucun but. Ce ciel est toujours aussi noir malgré qu'un mois se soit écoulé. Je reçois de plus en plus de lettres de ma mère mais ne prends plus vraiment le temps d'y répondre. Je sens quelques gouttes tomber. Une, deux, trois, des dizaines. Il drache. Je me couche sur l'herbe trempée et regarde le ciel. Un mois. C'est à la fois court et long. Tant de choses se sont passées. Les filles s'inquiètent terriblement pour moi, je pars tout le temps sans les prévenir et je reviens à des heures tardives. Mais je pense qu'elles comprennent, je l'espère du moins. Il faut que je fasse mon deuil et ça prendra du temps. Je me lève pour rentrer, j'ai encore quelques parchemins à rédiger. J'avance vers la porte mais quelque chose attire mon regard. Ou plutôt quelqu'un! Quelqu'un qui vole terriblement bien. Je me dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il ne fait qu'un avec son balai, s'en est presque impossible! Je pousse un cri quand je le vois descendre à toute vitesse mais au dernier moment, il remonte en flèche. Je plisse les yeux pour essayer de le voir à travers cette pluie, plus je le regarde et plus je le trouve attirant, il a quelque chose dans sa façon de voler qui le rend si… si… il n'y a pas de mot. Je le vois sourire dans la nuit. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. _Il quoi??_ Je recule d'un coup. Ça ne se peut pas, si Potter volait si bien, il ferait partie de l'équipe des serpents. Il a tant d'influence et il manipule si bien les gens, il y arriverait sans problème…

Et sans prévenir, il tourne la tête vers moi. Ça ne dure que quelques minutes, il semble aussi surpris que moi mais il y a aussi quelque chose dans son regard qui me fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas content que j'aie découvert son petit secret. Je me retourne et pars en courant sans aucune fois me retourner. Arrivée au château, je sèche mes habits d'un coût de baguette et me lance un sort de réchauffement. Je me dépêche de rejoindre mon dortoir avant que Rusard ne me voie. Quand j'arrive, elles dorment toutes. J'enfile mon pyjama et m'endors aussitôt.

**.:2:. **

"Bonjour à tous et à toutes, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. En effet, un concours a lieu toute cette journée pour les 6èmes"

Toutes les sixièmes de gryffondor, installés confortablement dans la salle commune, sont pendues aux lèvres de McGo.

"Vous formerez des groupes de quatre à six personnes et vous aurez des défis à réaliser. Le choix des équipes est totalement libre et les gagnants recevront une petite récompense. Rendez-vous dans une demi heure dans la grande salle. Bonne chance à tous"

Tout le monde a l'air sur excité, l'idée d'affronter les autres sixièmes est assez tentant. Je me dirige vers Laurie, Noa et Morgane.

"Vous êtes prêtes à mettre une raclée aux serpents" nous dit joyeusement Morgane

Je souris, elle n'a pas perdu sa joie de vivre ni son esprit de compétition, c'est certain!

"Vous croyez que ce sera quel genre de défis?" demandais-je curieusement.

Elles haussent toutes les trois les épaules.

"Aucune idée mais ça risque d'être amusant!" déclare Noa en sautillant.

Nous nous dirigeons donc toutes les quatre vers la grande salle.

-

"Vous recevrai chacun une liste de choses à faire. La première équipe qui revient dans la grande salle avec tout ce qui est indiqué sur la liste a gagné" sur ces mots, McGo murmure quelques mots et une liste apparaît devant chaque équipe. La journée promet d'être amusante!

"Les filles, ça va pas être du gâteau!" nous dit Laurie en jetant un coup d'œil sur ladite liste.

-

Je cours à travers ce couloir humide, je suis gelée mais pense que j'y suis bientôt... Après quelques minutes, j'arrive enfin devant un tableau représentant un homme d'une telle beauté. Je prononce plusieurs mots très recherchés. Il faut que j'arrive à l'ouvrir! J'entends des pas au loin.

"Pitié, il faut que j'entre" murmurais-je pour moi-même "il suffisait de me le demander" me répond le tableau avec un clin d'œil en me laissant passer. Je suis surprise mais entre au plus vite. Salle commune froide remplie de vert et d'argent. Me voici au royaume des serpents! J'escalade les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et entre dans la chambre qui me parait la plus rangée. Je fouille rapidement dans la malle du fond et trouve enfin quelque chose qui a l'air assez précieux! Premier défis remplis! Je dois maintenant rejoindre les filles…

-

Il fait noir comme les ténèbres dans cette pièce. Une voix murmure un lumos et celle-ci s'éclaire. Au fond, se trouve une clé en or. Mais il y a entre elle et la clé un très grand obstacle. En effet, les pièces de ce jeu d'échec la regardent avec défis. C'est à elle de jouer mais personne ne doute de ses talents. Noa n'est-elle pas la plus apte à gagner?

-

"Mais pourquoi elle a besoin de ça???" "Non, non ne bouge pas petit! Non j'ai dit… NOOON"

Elle essaie, en vain, d'appâter un pauvre hibou dont les plumes arborent la couleur de sa maison. "Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force sale bête"

Et sans prévenir, Morgane bondit sur l'oiseau qui n'a pas le temps de la voir venir. "Haha on fait moins le malin!" Sous le couinement du petit animal, elle lui arrache une plume. Elle sourit quelques instants avant de se rappeler que le temps passe…

-

Je rejoins rapidement Noa et Morgane mais Laurie ne nous a toujours pas rejoins. Nous allons ensemble à notre cinquième défi comme prévus. "J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Laurie" dis-je aux filles.

"A ta place, je ne parierais pas la dessus" me répond une voix glaciale.

"Potter, c'est bizarre, pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée de te voir ici" siffle Morgane.

"Tu lui as fait quelque chose?" demandais-je

"Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non"

Il soutient mon regard avec tant de haine que j'ai presque envie de regarder ailleurs mais je tiens bon. Je m'avance, la baguette levée vers lui. "Wou Evans, tu me fais trop peur" rigole-t-il, vite suivi par Black et le petit gros dont j'ai oublié le nom. Mes yeux brillent de colère. "Espèce de…" Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'attrape le bras et, d'un geste vif, me plaque contre le mur. "Espèce de quoi? Va-y, dis-le" crache-t-il.

J'entends Morgane et Noa crier alors que Black les retient. "Tu as donc toujours besoin de tricher pour gagner? Parce que tu sais que si tu ne le faisais pas, tu perdrais, n'est-ce pas? Nous sommes trop fortes pour toi sale serpent, voila la vérité"

Il ressert sa prise et je sers les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. "Tu as peut-être raison mais qu'importe la manière du moment que le résultat y soit" Il me relâche d'un coup et part, suivi des deux autres. "Potter, un jour, tu comprendras que ça n'est pas toujours comme ça dans la vie" lui hurlais-je. Il ne se retourne pas mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu.

-

Elle l'a presque, elle s'approche, elle le touche du bout des doigts, elle s'avance encore un peu… Oui, elle l'a! Elle se retourne. "Stupéfix"

Tout devient noir, elle s'effondre en pensant aux filles. Elle n'a pas réussi son défi, elle n'a pas su les aider

-

La fin de la journée approche et avec elle, la fin du concours. Beaucoup d'élèves courent dans les couloirs afin de chercher les derniers éléments de la liste. Une équipe de gryffondor a bientôt fini mais ne sait pas qu'elle n'est pas la seule…

-

Le vent me pique les yeux mais je m'accroche bien et donne plus de vitesse. J'entends que quelqu'un se rapproche. Je me retourne légèrement et quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand j'aperçois Potter sur son balai. Il me regarde et donne une accélération. Je ne le laisserai pas gagner, il en est hors de question! Je fixe le point brillant devant moi, une feuille dorée flottant dans le but central. J'accélère encore et encore. Il est à côté de moi. "Je ne te laisserai pas gagner, Potter, pas cette fois!" lui criais-je en arrivant près du cercle. Je donne une dernière accélération avant de me pencher pour l'attraper. Je la frôle quand soudain, je sens une main sur mon épaule. "Tu ne gagneras pas, Evans" et il me pousse. Je perds l'équilibre et tombe… J'ai le réflexe de m'accrocher à mon balai. En dessous de moi, le vide. J'essaie tant bien que mal de remonter sur mon balai, j'ai peur, j'ai mal aux bras. J'y arriverai. Je pousse sur mes bras et lance une jambe par-dessus mon balai. J'ai mes jambes qui tremblent et j'arrive tant bien que mal à attraper cette foutu feuille. Potter est parti depuis quelques temps déjà. Je fonce vers le sol et atterris brusquement. Je prends mon balai d'une main et tiens fermement la feuille de l'autre. Je sprint jusqu'à la porte d'entrée: direction la grande salle.

Noa et Morgane sont la, nous entrons dans la grande salle. Les maraudeurs sont la et arborent un sourire narquois. Je ne veux pas croire qu'ils aient gagnés. "Madame, nous avons trouvé chaque élément de la liste" dis-je à McGo.

Elle nous regarde tour à tour. "Vous n'êtes que trois, jeunes filles. J'avais pourtant bien précisé quatre personnes"

"C'est de leur faute, ils ont fait quelque chose à Laurie" répond Morgane, non sans agressivité.

McGo les toise un instant "Est-ce vrai, messieurs?"

Potter lui sourit "Madame, sauf votre respect, le premier défi était '_Ramener un souvenir de la tour des gryffondor_' Laurie s'y trouvait alors on l'a ramené" dit-il en montrant la jeune fille du doigt.

Nous nous précipitons vers elle pour voir si elle va bien. Nous lançons un contre sort au stupéfix qu'elle a reçu et elle se réveille d'un coup. "Tu vas bien?" lui demandais-je. Elle se redresse tant bien que mal et me fait signe que oui. Elle sort une petite boîte de sa poche et me l'a tend "Nous avons remplis le contrat" nous sourie t elle.

"Non mais vous avez quel âge?" rugit McGonagall. "Interpréter le défi ne faisait absolument pas partie du concours et le fait de pénaliser vos camarades vous fait perdre, messieurs! Mesdemoiselles, pouvez-vous me donner les éléments de la liste, si ceux-ci sont complets, vous gagnez le concours!"

Des petits groupes se sont déjà formés autour de nous, les élèves reviennent petit à petit.

Je tends la cape d'invisibilité que j'ai trouvé chez les serpentard, Noa donne la clé en or, Morgane sa plume d'hibou, Laurie le petit coffre en bois et je dépose la feuille dorée sur le tout.

Quand McGo annonce notre victoire, certains élèves sont déçus alors que les autres sont étonnés de ne pas voir les maraudeurs gagner. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, les Maraudeurs ont perdu un concours! Je regarde Potter et sa bande, ils ont l'air ravagés. Bien fait!

**.:2:. **

"WHaaaaa" hurle Morgane en sautant sur son lit "Comment ils nous regardaient, c'était à mourir de rire!" "Ce qui est encore mieux, c'est ça" en disant ça, Noa nous montre un billet. Plus que ça, un bon! Nous avons gagné un bon pour faire les courses à pré-au-lard! Que rêver de mieux la veille du bal de Noël! Nous sommes aux anges!

* * *

Morri 


	8. Un bal de Noël?

**_Méfiez-vous, les sorcières aussi savent sourire_**

**Chapitre 8**

**Un bal de Noël?**

Cela fait des jours que je ne ferme plus l'œil. J'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître mais c'est dur, tellement dur! Peu de personnes savent pourquoi je suis partie il y a de cela deux mois, bien sur il y a Morgane, Laurie, Noa et quelques professeurs mais c'est tout. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à il y a peu…

**.:2:. **

Je me promène dans les couloirs, plongée dans mes idées noires. Je compte faire un saut à la bibliothèque afin d'enrichir ma culture général. Ça fait quelques temps que je délaisse la lecture et j'ai décidé qu'il ne fallait pas qu'un tel événement, aussi important soit-il, me gâche la vie. J'y arrive presque quand j'entends une voix dans mon dos, une voix froide et sarcastique. Une voix que je reconnais tout de suite comme étant celle de Potter.

« Tu vas encore te plonger dans tes bouquins, Evans ? »

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre et continue ma route.

« Tu sais, se renfermer dans ces choses poussiéreuses pour l'oublier, c'est pas la meilleure chose »

Je m'arrête et me retourne, il arbore ce petit sourire en coin. Ce sourire qui me fait dresser les poils et me fait frissonner d'appréhension.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Je suis neutre, essayant de cacher ma peur bien loin au fond de mon cerveau, gryffondor oblige.

« De ton sang de bourbe de père qui est mort ! »

Il sourit alors que sa phrase retentit dans ma tête. Et pour la première fois, je ne le crains pas, pour la première fois, je perds totalement le contrôle et mon instinct prend le dessus. En un coup de baguette, il se retrouve le dos au mur, à moitié assommé par la violence de mon acte. Le sort la projeté à l'autre bout du couloir avec une telle puissance que je me demande comment il tient sur ses pieds quand il se relève. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, une étincelle de malveillance bien visible brillant au fond de sa pupille.

« Tu vas souffrir Evans, pour les heures de retenues qu'on se tape à cause de ta petite bande et parce que tu ne devrais même pas être la! » souffle-t-il.

Je rigole, un rire sec et froid.

« Potter, croire que tu me fais peur serait une erreur, arrête d'être si sûr de toi! »

Je me retourne et reprends mon chemin sans me retourner une seule fois.

.:2:.

Depuis cet incident, je reste sur mes gardes. Je ne traîne plus dans les couloirs à des heures tardives et j'essaie de ne plus croiser les maraudeurs quand je suis seule. J'essaie aussi de m'améliorer en DCFM et étudie plus qu'avant. Je sais que les filles s'inquiètent, je le sais parce qu'elles en parlent quand elles croient que je ne suis pas la. Elles ont un bon fond et je les adore vraiment mais elles doivent comprendre que je veux rester un peu seule. Ma présence leur est néfaste, je deviens lunatique. Je m'énerve pour des gamineries, à tel point que moi-même, je ne peux plus me supporter. Heureusement, les vacances de Noël approchent! Et le bal costumé avec...

J'ai une certaine appréhension depuis que je sais que nos cavaliers nous seront désignés. Je crains fort de me retrouver avec Potter. Ils essayent de diversifier un maximum les couples. Se serait, en effet, un bon choix point de vue esthétique. Nous avons de nombreux points communs, beaucoup de matières dans lesquelles nous excellons malgré que nos parents aient des idées complètement inverses. Je me dirige donc vers mon cours de DCFM tout en pensant à ce bal quand j'entends des cris. Les voix résonnent dans le couloir. S'en est assourdissant. Je me dirige vers l'endroit d'où proviennent ces hurlements. Une foule d'élève y est déjà, entourant deux personnes. Je me fraye un passage entre ce monde.

Morgane.

J'aurais du m'en douter! La seule chose qui m'étonne, c'est que ce n'est pas Black en face d'elle.

« Tu ne sais rien de ma vie » crache-t-elle avec une haine non dissimulée, les yeux brillant de larme.

Elle tient fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Elle tremble de rage. Elle s'apprête à lancer un sort quand je vois à qui elle s'adresse. J'en reste sans voix pendant un court instant.

« Morgane! » l'apostrophais-je presque avec dégoût.

« O tient, mais qui voila! C'est notre très chère Lis! Tellement apitoyé sur son sort qu'elle en arrive à oublier ses amies de toujours, si c'est pas mignon »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend bon sang ! Jamais je ne l'ai vu dans cet état. Je n'hésite pas à le lui faire remarquer

« Pourquoi fais-tu comme si tu étais seule au monde? On a toujours été la pour toi et maintenant, tu nous tournes le dos! Tu as vraiment changé! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que la bande de Potter, toujours la avec ces grandes théories vaseuses! Enfin, remarque, même lui n'abandonnerait pas sa clique. Parce que LUI, il est loyal » termina-t-elle presque en hurlant.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend!! Et puis qu'est-ce que Laurie et Noa t'ont fait pour que tu les agresses de la sorte! Morgane, regarde toi un peu! C'est à moi que tu fais la leçon? Comment ose-tu? »

Elle plisse méchamment les yeux.

« La ferme Evans, tu ne signifies plus rien pour moi! Tu nous délaisses pendant près d'un mois sans nous adresser la parole quand on te demande comment tu vas et tu réapparais pour jouer l'amie fidèle après, tu me dégoûtes! »

Elle pleure. Morgane Gray pleure. Jamais je ne l'ai vu pleurer. J'ai tout d'un coup très chaud et ma vue se brouille.

« Arrête, Morgane, elle ne t'a rien fait et tu le sais! »

C'est Laurie qui a pris la parole.

« Elle n'a rien avoir la dedans, Morgane, elle n'est pas au courant! » souffle-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible que seul quelques personnes entendent.

Morgane secoue nonchalamment la tête pour empêcher ses longs cheveux noirs de lui brouiller la vue.

« Qu'importe » siffle-t-elle.

Elle se retourne et part. Morgane Gray sèche le premier cours de sa vie

.:2:.

Elle regarde le ciel gris et prie, comme elle l'a toujours fait dans ce genre de moment. Dans ces doigts, une pierre verte, l'espoir. Il dépose une main sur son épaule, comme il le faisait autrefois. Il ne doute pas de sa réaction. Elle se retourne et le repousse d'un geste vif et haineux.

« Lâche moi, ne m'approches pas! » dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il la regarde d'un regard tendre et protecteur. Qui aurait un jour cru voir ces sentiments dans des yeux si noirs.

« Morgane » supplie-t-il.

« Ne prononce plus ce nom, je ne te connais pas, laisse moi »

Et elle part à nouveau. Pourtant, ne dit on pas que les lions sont courageux?

.:2:.

Je fixe le professeur de runes mais aucune de ces paroles ne me touche. C'est comme si il y avait un mur devant moi qui m'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'il essaye de dire. Alors je continue à le regarder. Et à penser. J'ai été idiote, croire que je n'avais besoin de personne, que j'étais seule ! Alors que d'autres l'étaient bien plus que moi. Mais que c'est-il passé pour qu'elle devienne si hargneuse ?

Elle n'est pas au courant

Les paroles de Laurie résonnent au plus profond de mon âme. Je ne comprends rien. Mais bon sang, par Merlin, ai-je été si aveugle!

« Pardon? »

Je lève la tête. Et m'aperçois avec horreur que toutes les têtes de cette classe sont rivées vers moi et que la plupart ricanent.

« Je…je ne me sens pas bien, puis-je aller à l'infirmerie? »

Le professeur acquiesce en fronçant les sourcils et continue son cours pendant que je remballe mes affaires. Je sors avec soulagement, j'avais le sentiment d'étouffer dans cette classe. Je respire un grand coup d'air frais et marche lentement.

« Encore seule? »

Cette voix me saisit tellement que j'en laisse tomber mes livres. Je grogne légèrement.

« Merde, Potter! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai encore fait? Que vas-tu me dire? Que je suis une sale sang de bourbe? Que je ne mérite pas de vivre sur cette terre? »

Je soupire profondément et ramasse mes livres.

« Et bien, figure toi que tu me l'as déjà assez répété et que je commence à comprendre »

Je me retourne pour faire face à Potter… et McGonagall !

Horreur.

« Et bien, j'en apprends de bien bonnes sur vous Monsieur Potter » fulmine-t-elle alors qu'il reste impassible.

« J'en toucherai un mot au directeur de votre maison, Monsieur »

Elle se retourne vers moi et me fait un de ses rares sourires. Une fine courbe apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres, en fait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

« Mademoiselle Evans, je venais justement vous chercher. J'ai le devoir de vous annoncer quelque chose à vous et à monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre je vous prie »

Elle prend donc le devant, suivi de près par Potter et moi. Nous nous dirigeons vers son bureau, du moins je pense. Je n'ai jamais visité le bureau d'un professeur, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas réputé comme étant une enfant turbulente. Nous nous arrêtons devant une vieille porte imposante, en bois noir. Elle murmure un mot et celle-ci s'ouvre. En face de nous, une immense table !

Nous sommes…

« Dans la salle de réunion des préfets! Bienvenue! »

Jamais sur ses 6 ans d'études, je n'avais imaginé que j'entrerais un jour dans cette pièce. C'est bizarre, grand, magique! Oui, tout ça à la fois ! Le portrait de certaines personnes est affiché aux murs, le directeur entre autre. Des grandes fenêtre illuminant la pièce, une bibliothèque ornant un autre pan de mur.

C'est un paradis !

« Bien, prenez place »

La voix de McGo me fait sortir de mes songes. Je m'assois sur une des chaises et me rends compte au passage qu'elle est d'un confortable hors du commun! Autre chose que les fauteuils de notre salle commune. Potter est assis à mes cotés, à mon plus grand étonnement. McGonagall se racle la gorge, signe qu'elle va prendre la parole.

« Voila, comme vous le savez, un bal est organisé à Noël »

Nous acquiesçons.

« Le directeur et moi avons décidé de vous confier l'organisation de ce bal »

Une petite étincelle brille dans le coin de son œil gauche. Quand à moi, je reste bouche bée.

« Vous ne croyez pas que le nombres de parchemins à rendre pour cette période nous demande déjà assez de travail? »

C'est, encore une foi, Potter qui est le premier à réagir et son argument est de taille.

« Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre! Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est une obligation! Vos professeurs prendront les dispositions nécessaires afin que vous ne soyez pas débordés. Vous disposerez de 6 jours de libres que vous étalerez sur le mois restant afin d'acheter le matériel dont vous avez besoin et vous aurez aussi une certaine somme en votre possession, vous vous réunirez le plus souvent possible dans cette salle dont je vous donnerai le mot de passe, je ne dois pas préciser que ce travail est à faire à deux et, monsieur Potter cela compte surtout pour vous, je ne veux entendre aucune dispute ou vulgarité entre vous pendant ce mois ! Je pense que j'ai tout dit, le mot de passe est simple : 'bal de noël'. Monsieur Potter, vos soirées de retenues sont suspendues pour le moment. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée. »

Et elle nous laisse ici sans rien ajouter.

« Ça a le mérite d'être clair » dis-je, hésitante.

Je me retourne vers Potter, il rigole légèrement. Je fais rigoler Potter, première nouvelle!

« Cette vieille chouette est complètement barge! Non mais tu te rends compte! Il nous reste un mois avant ce foutu bal »

Il se lève et tape son poing sur la table 'UN MOIS BORDEL'

Son rire s'est transformé en une véritable crise de colère.

« Calme toi, Potter, c'est pas une raison pour bousiller mes tympans! Ils veulent un bal parfait, ils l'auront! Tout est dans l'organisation, c'est aussi simple que ça! »

«C'est aussi simple que ça » imite-t-il en prenant une petite voix aigue « Ecoute Evans, même en peinture je ne pourrais pas te voir alors passer mes journées avec toi, tu rêves! »

«Tu pourrais faire des efforts, merde! Ce n'est pas trop demandé quand même! » Hurlais-je pour bien me faire comprendre.

«Décidément, les disputes avec tes petites copines ça te réussie pas! » siffle-t-il

Comment, par merlin, sait il que je me suis disputée avec Morgane?

« Bon, on commence par quoi? » soupirais-je.

« Par rien, on en reparlera quand je serai plus calme! » et il part en claquant la porte.

J'en ai par-dessus la tête de ses sautes d'humeur à deux mornilles. Pour qui il se prend ? Je m'installe sur à nouveau et prends un parchemin. Je commence à noter toutes les idées qui me viennent à l'esprit en me promettant de consulter Laurie, Noa et Morgane si celle-ci m'adresse encore la parole. Elles ont toujours été de bon conseilles!

.:2:.

Quand je rentre dans le dortoir le soir, il n'y a que Laurie. Je la regarde, hésitante, et finis par me promettre de lui parler demain. Je me couche et m'endors presque aussitôt. La nuit porte conseil dit-on. J'espère que ce sera le cas !

* * *

Morri 


	9. Black?

**_Méfiez-vous, les sorcières aussi savent sourire_**

**Chapitre 9 **

**Black? **

« Tu nous as fait perdre 20 points »

Je me retourne et vois Black. Aucun reproche, aucune méchanceté dans ses paroles, juste une simple constatation.

« Je n'ai rien fait pourtant » répliquais-je en réfléchissant.

« McGonagall a parlé à Monsieur Kettle par rapport aux insultes que James t'a fait » répond-t-il simplement.

« Black, t'es sur que ça va? Je veux dire, tu viens, tu t'adresses à moi de façon presque…normale, sans une insulte! Est ce vraiment toi? »

Je lui fais un petit sourire pour bien souligner que cette phrase n'a rien d'agressif.

« Je m'inquiète Evans et je pense qu'il faut que tu saches certaines choses »

.:2:.

Elle ferme les yeux, essaie d'oublier qu'elle existe, essaie d'oublier que tous les malheurs du monde lui tombent dessus. Elle ferme les yeux et essaie de penser que demain est un autre jour. Son père veut qu'elle rentre chez elle pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle seule connaît ses intentions.

.:2:.

Laurie regarde calmement les joueurs faire des tours dans les airs. Elle a peur. Elle ne sait pas dire pourquoi ni comment, mais pour la première foi de sa vie, elle n'a pas la situation en main. Morgane les fuit depuis quelques temps, juste un peu après que Lily soit devenue une ombre. Elle soupire, las. Malgré tout, elle n'arrive pas à se mettre à leur place, l'une qui a perdu un père et qui aimerait le retrouver, l'autre qui a un père qu'elle voudrait perdre ou échanger. Bon sang, pourquoi personne n'est jamais content avec ce qu'il a.

« Salut »

Une voix masculine la fait sursauter. Elle se retourne pour faire face à un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçu au part avant. Il est grand, a des cheveux blond cendré et à priori, il a les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle ait jamais vu. Et par-dessus le marché, il est très mignon.

« Je peux t'aider? » demande une Laurie légèrement surprise qu'on vienne l'aborder comme ça.

Il s'assoit sans aucune gêne à côté d'elle.

« Tu restes souvent avec Lily Evans, je me trompe? »

« Euh, non, tu ne te trompes pas »

Elle a vraiment l'air septique, regardez ses sourcils se froncer et cette petite moue apparaître.

« Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor la cherche depuis déjà quelques jours, je suis Chad Brenton, un des batteurs de l'équipe »

Une étincelle de compréhension illumine alors le regard de Laurie, lui donnant un air plus mature et réfléchi.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je t'avoue qu'elle disparaît souvent pour l'instant »

Chad se lève et sourit à Laurie avant de descendre de l'estrade.

« Si tu me cherches, je serai sûrement dans la salle commune ou près du terrain de Quidditch » lui dit-il avant de partir.

C'est la première foi qu'elle voit ce mec! C'est étrange, des garçons comme ça, ça se remarque facilement! Enfin, avec tout ce qui lui trotte dans la tête pour l'instant…

.:2:.

« Elle a été QUOI ? »

Je suis hors de moi! C'est inadmissible!

« Evans, c'est pas parce qu'on est dans la salle sur demande que tu peux te permettre de hurler! »

Black a le visage dur, fermé. Je m'excuse brièvement et récapitule tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Première surprise, Black a passé son enfance en compagnie de Morgane. Enfin, ils fréquentaient le même genre de personnes et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ça n'a pas l'air d'être des tendres. Ce qui m'étonne le plus la dedans, c'est qu'elle ne nous en ait jamais parlé. Deuxième surprise, son père n'était pas des plus tendres et elle était fréquemment battue et plus si affinité. Quand je pense que ce père qui avait l'air si exemplaire et si parfait quand il accompagnait Morgane a la gare, n'est en fait qu'un monstre, ça me répugne! Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle! Troisième surprise, il fait partie d'un groupe appelé mangemort. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé mais d'après Black, ce sont des gens qui jouent avec la magie noire comme ils jouerait avec un balais. Ils s'en amusent, ils aiment aussi torturer des moldus, en bref, pas le genre de personne sur qui compter.

Je tourne en rond dans la pièce en essayant de faire un tri dans toutes ces informations.

« Donc, Evans, voila ou je veux en venir : son père veut la ramener à Noël pour qu'elle devienne aussi mangemort et il faut absolument l'en empêcher »

Il est adossé au mur et réfléchi calmement aux différents choix dont nous disposons.

« Il faut aller voir Dumbledore » lui dis-je.

« Evans, réfléchi un peu s'il te plait! Crois-tu vraiment qu'il pourrait empêcher Morgane de rentrer chez elle, il n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'il se passe! »

Black a raison mais quelque chose cloche.

« Ce n'est pas normal, elle a bien du recevoir une lettre ou un papier pour dire qu'elle devait rentrer et pourquoi, non ? » demandais-je tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle l'a à coup sur brûlé »

Il a l'air sur de lui.

« Je crois que je t'ai mal jugé, Black » dis-je après un certain moment.

Moi qui le voyais comme quelqu'un de cruel qui s'amusait à faire du mal à Morgane. En fait il était tout le contraire! Il a toujours essayé de la protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Je pense même que Morgane aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un comme toi » lui dis-je avec un sourire qui dit clairement que je tenterai coûte que coûte de les réconcilier.

« Merci, Lily » dit il avec un sourire las.

Malgré le fait que se soit un maraudeur, malgré le fait que je l'ai toujours haï et que la réciproque était vraie aussi, malgré tout cela, je pense qu'une nouvelle amitié vient de se créer. Nous passons donc notre fin d'après midi dans la salle à essayer de trouver une solution, en vain. Sans elle, nous ne pouvons pas décider. Quand nous sortons, nous sommes clairement prêts à lui parler.

« On se voit demain, même heure même endroit» me dit Sirius.

J'acquiesce.

« Merci, Sirius! » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire. Il me sourit à son tour.

« Tout s'arrangera, il le faut »

Il me regarde et puis quitte mes yeux pour regarder à ma gauche. Je suis son regard. Potter.

« Je te cherchais » dit-il à Sirius en me lançant un regard glaçant.

Celui-ci le suit sans rien dire, sans même un dernier regard pour moi.

.:2:.

« Morgane n'a pas l'air dans son assiette » nous fait remarquer Noa, alors que nous sommes attablées.

Je rougis quelque peu en me rappelant de son discours. Elle avait raison.

« Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser » me dit gentiment Laurie en me regardant.

Je souris face à sa compassion mais me sens toujours coupable.

« Lily, je t'interdis de culpabiliser! Ce n'était pas de ta faute et tu le sais! Morgane agit par pulsion, elle ne réfléchit pas souvent à ces actes et la, elle était à bout de nerfs pour plusieurs raisons que nous ignorons encore. »

Noa a toujours le chic pour remonter le moral des autres. Je ne sais pas si je dois leur dire pour Morgane, je lève la tête pour regarder la table des serpentard. Je crois instantanément le regard de Sirius et à cet instant, je comprends que même si je les prévenais de tout ça, elles ne comprendraient pas.

.:2:.

« Lily Evans? Je suis Chad Brenton, je ne sais pas si ta copine t'a parlé de moi! »

« Ma copine porte un nom je te signale »

Il fronce les sourcils, l'air de dire 'mais pour qui elle se prend celle-la'

« Si, je t'assure, elle s'appelle Laurie »

Bon, la j'ai peut-être poussé, je me demande si il va remarquer que je me suis foutue de lui.

« Je ne suis pas totalement stupide non plus, je me rappelle encore de son prénom » me répond-il agressivement.

« Qu'est ce que tu me voulais? » lui demandais-je comme si de rien n'était.

« Le capitaine veut te voir »

J'écarquille les yeux. Merde, j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de recherche d'attrapeur! 19h tapantes, je suis à l'heure! Et je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à être ponctuelle, Wei est la aussi ainsi que plusieurs autres mais le compte n'y est pas.

« Bon, on commence parce que je n'ai pas tout mon temps et je déteste les retardataires! » fulmine Lucas, le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor.

« Notre équipe a gagné 4 années de suite la coupe, ce n'est pas cette année que ça va s'arrêter! Malheureusement, notre attrapeuse nous a quitté l'année passé, elle a fini sa 7ème avec succès. J'avais donc fait passé des tests en début d'année et en cours de route, j'ai perdu Zoé, la sœur jumelle de Chad et ma deuxième batteuse. J'ai vu pas mal de bon futurs joueurs la dernière fois et le choix fut dur. Alors, Wei, j'ai vu en toi une très bonne attrapeuse tout d'abord mais je me suis rendu compte que tu ferais une bien meilleure batteuse, alors si tu le désires, tu fais à présent parti de l'équipe de Gryffondor »

Celle-ci acquiesce avec un sourire suffisant.

« Quand à l'attrapeur, j'ai hésité longtemps. »

Il me regarde un certain temps.

« Evans… »

Je le regarde avec insistance.

« Tu aurais pu faire une très bonne attrapeuse mais j'ai choisis Chloé Lee »

Il se retourne vers elle et lui fait un sourire encourageant.

« Tu es plus fine et plus habile sur ton balais, tu aurais de meilleures chances »

Je me sens humiliée, comment a-t-il pu me faire venir pour me dire ça. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi énervée. Je me retourne et pars vers le château malgré les protestations de Lucas, le capitaine, qui estime que son discours n'est pas finit.

« Crétin fini » hurlais-je une dernière foi avant de claquer la porte de ma salle commune.

.:2:.

« Un protecteur »

Il me regarde avec scepticisme.

« Un quoi? »

« Un protecteur, un être humain ou animal qui serait elle, qui la comprendrait, la protégerait »

Il fronce les sourcils. Je lui explique.

« J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque, le protecteur a été inventé en quelque sorte par deux personnes »

Il a l'air de plus en plus perdu.

« Deux frères qui ont révolutionné le monde de la magie »

Mes yeux brillent.

'Les frères Carpes'


	10. Le phénix

**_Méfiez-vous, les sorcières aussi savent sourire_**

**Chapitre 10**

**Le phénix**

_'J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque, le protecteur a été inventé en quelque sorte, par deux personnes' _

_Il a l'air de plus en plus perdu. _

_'Deux frères qui ont révolutionné le monde de la magie' _

_Mes yeux brillent. _

_'Les frères Carpes' _

'Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ces frères' me dit Sirius.

'Et pourtant, il y a quelques temps, quand nous étions en retenue, Laurie, Morgane et moi avons trouvé ce livre'

Je le lui tends.

'C'est le livre des frères Carpes. Par la suite, Laurie a fait des recherches, elle n'a pas trouvé grand-chose sur eux. C'était des jumeaux, William et Orphéus, ils étaient plutôt doués ou du moins, ils avaient une bonne moyenne.Ils étaient issus d'une famille de sang noble mais leurs descendant ont migrés à la fin du siècle en France pour des raisons inconnues.Je pense que ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant à dire est qu'ils ont fait leurs études à Poudlard. D'après ce que Laurie nous a dit, ils ont fait leurs études au 19ème siècle et ils avaient un grand ennemi, leur directeur, le ministère avait engagé un homme incompétent qu'ils ont réussi à faire renvoyer après être renvoyés par la suite. Ce qu'il y a d'étrange, c'est que William était à Gryffondor et Orphéus était à Serpentard. C'est tout ce que je sais sur eux'

Pendant que je raconte leur histoire, Sirius examine le livre.

Il lève ses yeux vers moi et me regarde un instant avec un grand sourire avant de reprendre son air détaché et impassible.

'Je me rappel d'eux ! Bien sur, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Quel imbécile ! Le fameux directeur qui c'est fait renvoyé est Phineas Nigellus ou si tu préfères, mon arrière arrière grand-père ! Il avait instauré des moyens de tortures horribles pour les élèves comme les frères Carpes, c'était un homme sadique et horrible d'après ce que je sais, un Black quoi ! Il a été le directeur le moins aimé de toute l'histoire de Poudlard et les frères Carpes ont été acclamés longtemps pour leur exploit ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'ils ont fait après leurs études'

Je secoue la tête négativement, en effet, je n'en ai aucune idée.

'Ils ont inventé le magasin le plus célèbre de farce et attrape de toute l'Angleterre, si pas plus, j'ai nommé Zonko'

Je reste sans voix.

'Ce sont des génies et je me demande si tout leur savoir n'est pas réunis dans un livre, celui qu'on a trouvé' murmurais je.

Nous regardons longuement le fameux livre.

'Sirius, il faut trouver un moyen pour l'ouvrir, ça devient urgent, il faut qu'on sache comment créer un Protecteur !'

**. :2 :. **

Elle est calmement installée à une table de la bibliothèque, elle fait des recherches pour son devoir de runes.

Elle feuillette les pages à la recherche des significations de certains symboles quand elle sent quelqu'un derrière elle.

Pensant que c'est Laurie qui lui avait promis de la rejoindre d'ici peu, elle sourit.

Noa se retourne donc afin de lui parler.

Elle n'a pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe qu'elle reçoit un sort en pleine figure.

Elle est littéralement éjectée de sa chaise et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin.

La bibliothécaire étant absente tous les dimanches à cette heure, cette personne est rentrée par effraction contrairement à elle qui avait une autorisation signée de la main de la directrice de sa maison.

Elle se lève d'un bond après avoir saisis sa baguette.

En face d'elle, Rogue, Rosier, Bellatrix et Lestrange.

'Jones, on va te le demander une dernière fois gentiment, après, on ne sera plus en mesure de répondre de nos actes, rends nous ce que tu nous a volé' lui demande Rogue.

'Vous rendre quoi ?' demande t'elle innocemment.

'Comme tu veux, c'est toi qui vois !' répond il en jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis.

D'un coup, les sorts sont envoyés, parés, Noa fait de son mieux pour se protéger.

Elle entend la porte de la bibliothèque grincer, quelqu'un entre.

Les autres n'ont pas l'air d'avoir entendu.

Elle voit derrière les têtes de ces attaquants, plusieurs personnes s'approcher.

'Stupéfix'

Rosier et Lestrange sont à terre.

Rogue se retourne pour faire face à Lily, Laurie et Morgane.

Il est impuissant, il lance un wingardium leviosa sur les deux corps inertes et repars suivit par Bellatrix.

'Noa, ça va ?'

Laurie se précipite vers elle.

Noa flanche un peu et Laurie l'aide à se rasseoir.

'Pourquoi t'ont-ils attaqués ?' demande Morgane, les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de colère et d'injustice.

'Je ne sais pas' ment Noa.

'Tu le sais très bien, arrête de mentir' souffle une voix derrières les filles.

Remus Lupin.

Elles le regardent avec insistance.

Il est toujours présent au moment de l'agression, ce garçon est trop étrange.

Laurie se retourne vers Noa.

'C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? Noa, tu nous mens ?'

Noa baisse la tête et je vois ses larmes toucher le sol.

Je m'agenouille devant elle afin d'être à sa hauteur.

'Noa, tu peux avoir confiance en nous ! Dis nous ce qu'il se passe'

Elle relève ces yeux bruns, remplis de peur.

'Je leur ai volé quelque chose' renifle t'elle.

Sur le coup, nous sommes saisies.

'Le mieux est que vous me suiviez'

On acquiesce, incapable de prononcer un mot.

On la suit docilement et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Remus nous suit lui aussi.

'Remus, tu savais ?' lui demandais je en m'approchant de lui.

Il me sourit.

'Tu es perspicace Lily' me dit il avec gentillesse.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes, nous arrivons dans un couloir que je connais assez bien étant donné que c'est la que Sirius et moi nous voyons pour résoudre le problème de Morgane.

Noa fait 3 allez retour dans ce couloir avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse.

Elle nous fait signe de rentrer.

Nous sommes dans la lisière d'une forêt.

Pourquoi nous aurait elle emmené dans une lisière de forêt ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

Nous entrons dans la forêt et avançons quelques mètres.

Nous arrivons dans un endroit encore plus beau.

Les arbres sont écartés, laissant un grand cercle d'herbe.

Au centre de ce cercle, un pilier en marbre blanc qui ne fait pas plus d'un mètre de haut et au sommet de ce pilier, un œuf.

Ce n'est pas spécialement l'endroit qui est beau à y réfléchir mais plutôt le halo qui entoure l'œuf.

Un halo orange, un halo d'espoir et de sérénité.

Cet œuf est d'une couleur rouge bordeaux qui me fait étrangement penser au rouge de gryffondor.

Morgane est la première à parler.

'Waw !' souffle t'elle.

'Noa, où l'as tu trouvé ?'

Morgane est admirative, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, pas encore.

Elle s'approche mais après quelques pas, elle ne sait plus bouger, une sorte de bouclier invisible l'en empêche.

'Nous avons mis des sorts de protection' explique Remus.

'Pourquoi ?' demandais je.

Tout le monde me regarde avec étonnement, je me sens rougir devant la stupidité de ma question.

'Lily' me dit Morgane, oubliant un instant qu'elle m'en veut à mort 'cet œuf n'est pas ordinaire'

Je rigole 'Quoi ? C'est un œuf de dragon ?' demandais je.

'C'est bien plus que ça !' intervient Laurie.

'C'est un œuf de phénix' termine Noa.

J'écarquille les yeux tellement le choc est grand.

C'est presque impossible, le phénix est un animal d'une rareté incroyable.

'Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?' redemandais je.

'Dans une salle de classe vide, Rogue et sa bande avaient oublié de verrouiller la porte, j'ai appris par la suite qu'ils avaient eu une mission et qu'ils devaient rapporter cet œuf à leur maître malheureusement, il n'était plus la quand ils sont arrivés. Peu de temps après, ils ont découvert que je l'avais'

Je reste sans voix.

'Lis, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose ! Quand un phénix est adulte, à chaque fois qu'il se sent décliner, il s'enflamme pour renaître de ces cendres, je suppose que tu le sais déjà ainsi que le fait que ces larmes guérissent, que son chant redonne de la force et qu'il peut apparaître et disparaître ou il veut et quand ça lui chante, qu'il peut porter des charges très lourdes, tout cela, nous l'avons vaguement vu en cours mais ce qu'on ne nous a pas dit, Lily, c'est que quand un phénix naît pour la première fois, il donne une très grande partie de son pouvoir à son maître, par son maître, j'entends quelqu'un qui a été loyal avec lui, quelqu'un qui le respecte, quelqu'un en qui il a confiance ! D'après ce que je sais, cette personne pour l'instant, c'est moi. Cependant, j'ai peur que ce pouvoir soit trop important pour moi.'

'Tu sais quand il naîtra ?' lui demande Laurie.

'Quand il sentira son maître prêt'

'On devrait aller voir Dumbledore'

J'ai l'impression de me répéter en disant cela mais pour la première fois, tout le monde a l'air d'accord avec moi.

'Je n'y avais pas pensé' nous avoue Noa alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau du directeur.

Cela ne fait pas beaucoup de temps qu'il est à Poudlard, à peine quelques années, et pourtant il a réussi à rendre cet endroit magique ! Encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant.

Nous arrivons devant la gargouille, en temps qu'organisatrice du bal de Noël, j'ai son mot de passe.

Nous nous retrouvons donc à 5 dans le bureau de Dumbledore un dimanche en fin d'après-midi afin d'expliquer la situation.

**. :2 :. **

Il est assis sur son lit, ces rideaux vert et argent tirés autour de lui le laissant seul face au livre des frères Carpes.

Il réfléchi, Lily a raison, il faut trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir.

Il hésite à en parler à James, peut-être ne comprendrait il pas le fait qu'il se rapproche de Lily et en même temps de Morgane, parce qu'après tout, c'est ça son but !

Il hésite à en parler à Peter parce que celui-ci irait probablement en parler à James, il a une intelligence particulière et une réflexion hors du commun mais ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

Remus…après tout, c'est la personne la plus apte à l'aider, lui qui est imbattable en tout point de vue et qui n'abandonne jamais…

**. :2 :. **

Nous sommes à nouveau dans la salle sur demande, le seul changement est que cette fois, nous sommes 6.

Dumbledore regarde l'œuf avec un petit sourire malicieux.

'Miss Jones, si je comprends bien, vous me demandez d'être le maître de ce phénix'

Noa acquiesce, c'est la seule solution que nous avons trouvés pour résoudre notre problème.

Personne n'aurait idée d'aller le cherche chez le directeur, l'homme qui a vaincu Grindelwald.

'Vous vous doutez que ce phénix peut très bien mettre des années avant d'accepter ma confiance mademoiselle'

Noa acquiesce à nouveau.

'Je pense malgré tout que s'il a mis si peu de temps avec Noa, il vous fera sûrement vite confiance' dit Remus

'C'était aussi différent, monsieur Lupin ! Il se sentait en insécurité et il s'est trouvé une protectrice en la personne de Noa'

Sa mémoire et sa perspicacité m'étonneront toujours ! Il connaît tous nos noms alors qu'il ne nous a jamais vu personnellement et ce qu'il dit est totalement vrai ! S'en est effrayant ! Si le phénix lui donne son pouvoir, cet homme sera un dieu.

'Je prendrai soin de votre trouvaille Miss Jones, je vous le promets' sourie Dumbledore.

Remus enlève les protections autour de l'œuf et Dumbledore s'en approche.

Il s'avance doucement et le halo orange se fait plus puissant.

'Il réagit exactement de la même façon que la première fois que je l'ai approché !' s'exclame Noa.

'Il a du se rendre compte que tes pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore assez puissants par rapport à ceux du directeur' répondis je.

Elle me regarde un instant.

'Peut-être'

Nous voulons regarder l'œuf quand une lumière éblouissante éclate dans la pièce.

Une Immense puissance se répand autour de nous, nous poussant à reculer de quelques pas.

Je me protège le visage d'une main mais essaie d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passe.

Au centre de la pièce, j'aperçois l'ombre du directeur flottant dans les airs.

J'en reste ébahie.

Ce spectacle est sans doute la plus belle chose que j'ai vue.

Une boule de feu rouge bordeaux et jaune or de la taille d'une balle de foot se retrouve à la hauteur de la tête de Dumbledore et pendant un cours instant, je m'inquiète.

Deux ailes magnifiques se déploient d'un coup, ce que je prenais pour une boule n'est autre que le phénix lui-même.

J'ai à nouveau confiance en moi, je me sens bien, le phénix chante.

Je revois des images de ma vie.

Mon père et moi dans le jardin, regardant ma sœur jouer dans la piscine.

Ma mère et mon père autour du sapin, distribuant nos cadeaux.

Feather léchant le cou de mon papa.

Ma première année à Poudlard et les amitiés naissantes.

D'un coup, la lumière cesse.

J'ouvre les yeux et vois que je suis maintenant couchée dans l'herbe.

Je me retourne et vois Laurie, Morgane, Noa et Remus autour de moi.

Je leur souris.

'Je crois qu'on vient d'assister à la naissance d'un phénix' dis-je avant d'éclater de rire suivie des autres.

Je me redresse et cherche le directeur des yeux.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant qu'il est étendu au pied du pilier et qu'il ne bouge plus.

Je cours vers lui pour voir s'il n'a rien.

J'ai un choc en regardant son visage ! Il a l'air d'avoir vieillit de 30ans.

Ces cheveux sont devenus d'un gris presque blanc et des rides sont apparues.

Quand il ouvre enfin ces yeux, ceux-ci sont d'un bleus électrisant alors qu'ils étaient bruns.

'Il y a un problème miss Evans ?' rigole t'il alors que je me rends compte que je le fixais intensément.

Je rougis et tente de lui expliquer les quelques changements.

'C'était impressionnant' s'exclame Morgane encore sous le choc.

'Autant que la bonfire night' (1) rigole Laurie.

'Vraiment ?' s'étonne Dumbledore.

On acquiesce tous d'un même mouvement.

'Pourquoi ne l'appelleriez vous pas Fumseck ?' propose Remus.

Dumbledore semble réfléchir.

'Bien, ma fois, je trouve que c'est un bien jolie nom pour un animal aussi charmant' dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Un animal aussi charmant qui dans quelques années sauvera la vie d'un Potter…

(1)Le nom original de "Fumseck" est Fawkes, un nom bien connu de la culture anglaise. Ce nom est lié à la "Bonfire Night", ou la "Guy Fawkes' Night". Le 5 novembre, l'Angleterre commémore le "Gunpowder Plot" (le complot de la poudre à canon). Ce complot, auquel Guy (Guido) Fawkes et d'autres extrémistes catholiques ont participé, consistait à "faire exploser" James Ier et son Parlement. Ils échouèrent et furent brûlés après avoir été pendus. Aujourd'hui, les gens organisent des défilés durant lesquelles ils promènent des effigies de Guy Fawkes et collectent de l'argent pour acheter des feux d'artifices. Durant la nuit, les gens allument d'énormes feux (bonfires) dans lesquels il brûlent les effigies de Fawkes, et lancent des feux d'artifice. Fawkes est connu aussi comme "the guy", un jeu de mots avec son prénom et "le mec". Le terme "bonfire" est dérivé de "bone fire" ("bone" signifie "os"), car les os sont les derniers éléments à brûler. (J'ai trouvé ça sur un site, je ne fais pas de plagia ! me tuez pas :p)

* * *

Morri 


	11. En construction10

**Méfiez vous, les sorcières aussi savent sourire...**

Note de l'auteur: Waw! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! J'ai dépassé les 100Reviews :D:D:D! lol merci à tous! Et voila le chapitre 11, les deux suivants sont déja prêts mais j'ai l'impression que sa devient un peu niais, enfin donnez moi votre avis, ça me ferait plaisir!

**Bonne Lecture!**

**RaR en bas!****

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11**

**La carte ?**

Nous sommes dans la grande salle, il est encore tôt mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, peu d'élèves ont su dormir. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais à l'infirmerie. Elle était remplie, les professeurs avaient même rajouté une annexe. Maintenant, je suis dans la grande salle et je déjeune tranquillement, j'essaie de repenser le moins possible à ce qui s'est passé.

'Lily !' crie une voix à la porte.

Je me retourne et vois Sirius et Morgane. Ils courent vers moi.

'On ne t'a pas vu revenir hier soir, on était fous d'inquiétude' me hurle Morgane avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Sirius s'assoit en face de moi.

'Sirius, tu es bien conscient que tu es un serpentard, qui plus est le plus convoité des mecs et que tu t'assois à la table des Gryffondor ?' lui demandais je comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

'Lily, franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre de l'avis des gens et s'ils ont un problèmes et bien, ils viennent me trouver' crache t'il en regardant autour de lui.

'Tu nous as fait peur, hier après ton rendez-vous avec James, on devait se voir et tu n'es jamais venue, j'ai tout de suite été chercher Morgane' dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

'Que c'est il passé ?' rajoute t'il.

Je soupire.

'C'est une longue histoire vous savez'

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore se lève et fait taire les élèves.

'Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que personne n'est mort'

De grands cris, des applaudissements mais surtout des soupirs de soulagement se font entendre.

'Je tiens aussi à ajouter à Gryffondor 150 points pour le courage de tous ces gens qui ont combattus avec nous et 50 points pour le courage de Lily Evans, qui malgré mon interdiction a quand même sauvé quelqu'un qui ne serait sûrement plus parmis nous sans elle, 150 points à Serpentard pour la ruse et la témérité dont ils ont fait preuve et en particulier 50 points à James Potter qui est toujours à l'infirmerie mais qui a retenu à lui tout seul la troupe des mangemorts, 150 points à Serdaigle et 50 points à leur préfet en chef, Lucas Broom qui a lutté vaillamment à nos côtés et enfin 150 points à Poufsouffle. Je tiens à vous dire que je suis fier de vous et que je vois que vous profitez bien de l'enseignement que vous prodiguent vos professeurs. Sur ce, bon appétit'

Il se rassoit et le brouhaba reprend de plus belle.

'On va voir comment va James' demandais je en me levant.

Morgane et Sirius me regardent bizarrement. Et je me rends compte que je l'ai appelé James. Je rougis et bafouille quelques mots incompréhensibles alors que Morgane et Sirius se lèvent avec un petit sourire sarcastique. On se dirige donc vers l'infirmerie en espérant que celle-ci soit ouverte aux visiteurs.

'Oh miss Evans ! Votre cheville vous fait encore mal ?' demande gentiment l'infirmière en nous voyant arriver.

J'avais complètement oublié ma cheville !

'Euh…' répondis je vaguement avant d'être violement interrompue par Morgane.

'Elle s'en est plaint toute la matinée, Madame, c'était une horreur ! Nous l'avons donc traîné ici' soupire Morgane d'un air dramatique, légèrement exagéré, ce qui nous fait sourire Sirius et moi.

L'infirmière me regarde d'un air grave.

'Suivez moi, Miss !' ordonne t'elle.

'Madame, pouvons nous venir ? Nous pourrions vous être utiles' supplie Sirius avec un air angélique, ce qui est rare, et un sourire charmeur, ce qui l'est moins.

L'infirmière acquiesce et ils me suivent donc de prêt. Je vois au fond de l'infirmerie le lit de Potter, je me dirige vers le lit vide à côté du sien. L'infirmière regarde un instant ma cheville et me ré applique de la médicopaumade, après ça, elle repart soigner d'autres patients. Morgane et moi nous regardons un instant avant d'ouvrir le rideau qui cache Potter.

'Comment tu savais que c'était celui-la ?' me demande Morgane.

'Il est la depuis ce matin' dis je en haussant les épaules.

Sirius, quant à lui, fonce sur son ami.

'Jamesie ! T'es réveillé ?'

Le jamesie en question grogne avant de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois.

'Siri, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! C'est horrible, je sais maintenant ce que ressent Remus chaque mois' soupire t'il.

'Remus va à l'infirmerie chaque mois ?' demandais je, étonnée.

Potter ouvre grand les yeux et se redresse, se rendant compte que Sirius n'est pas seul. Il se racle la gorge un moment.

'Alors comment va mon grand malade ?' demande Sirius, coupant cours à toute discussion au sujet de Remus.

'Mal à la tête' grogne t'il d'un air maussade 'Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne me rappel plus de rien'

Sirius et Morgane se retournent vers moi.

'C'est à elle de nous le dire' déclare Morgane en souriant.

Je rougis et leur explique tout.

**. :2 :.**

Je regarde autour de moi.

Les frère Carpes ont dit que cela se trouvait autour de moi, au début je ne l'ai pas pris au mot et j'ai réfléchi à tout ce qui se trouvait dans Poudlard et qui pourrait ouvrir ce fameux livre mais à y réfléchir, pourquoi aller chercher si loin ? Donc je suis dans la bibliothèque et je fais mes recherches.

Je referme un livre poussiéreux, le 10ème semble t'il, et toujours rien. Je finis par me diriger vers la bibliothécaire peut-être pourra t'elle m'aider à près tout.

'Madame, excusez moi ! Connaissez vous les frères Carpes, c'est pour un devoir en histoire de la magie !' expliquais je rapidement.

'Tout ce que nous avons sur eux ici, est un vieux tableau poussiéreux au fond de la rangée 'divination' autant vous dire que personne n'y a jamais été que j'espère que vous n'êtes pas allergique aux poussières'

Je sourie et la remercie grandement avant de me diriger vers le tableau, la clé de mon mystère, du moins je l'espère. J'arrive au fond de la rangée et vois un petit tableau représentant deux jeunes garçons très mignons, un air de malice représenté sur leur visage, courant dans un couloir sombre. J'observe le tableau un moment mais ne vois rien de spécial. Je regarde autour de moi, personne. Je décroche délicatement le tableau et lance un sort de réduction. Je le glisse dans ma poche et file.

Ni vu, ni connu.

**. :2 :.**

Laurie et Noa discutent tranquillement au bord du lac, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la saison. Les cours sont finis depuis quelques minutes à peine et elles ont une tonne de parchemins à rendre, elles prennent donc leur dernière pause avant quelques jours par la même occasion. Remus vient les rejoindre après quelques minutes. Depuis l'accident de Noa, Remus est beaucoup plus proche des Gryffondor qu'il ne l'était, il a trouvé en Noa et Laurie de parfaites compagnes de travail. Elles sont en effet aussi assidues que lui en matière de travail. Et puis, il s'est rendu compte peu à peu que Sirius voulait lui aussi se lier d'amitié (ou se re lier d'amitié ;)) avec une certaine Gryffondor. James les avait directement pris pour des fous et avait continué de plus belle à insulter la pauvre Lily qui n'y comprenait plus rien d'après Laurie.

Un jour, cependant, James s'était réveillé avec un mauvais pressentiment et celui-ci avait été confirmé lorsqu'il avait reçu la gazette des sorciers accompagnée d'une lettre de son 'cher papa'. Celui-ci avait recommencé ces attaques à Pré au lard. James en avait été profondément blessé, il avait vraiment pensé que son père allait changé, il l'avait vraiment cru ! Quel imbécile leur avait il crié avant de devenir encore pire ! Il s'en était pris maintes fois à Lily dont le père venait de mourir. Remus s'en était voulu longtemps d'en avoir parlé à James, il pensait que cette nouvelle allait changer son comportement par rapport à Lily, il avait été naïf lui aussi. James avait haï son père d'une force incroyable et c'était finalement promis de ne jamais devenir comme lui. Il avait décidé de changer, il n'était jamais trop tard avait il dit.

Remus et Sirius avaient donc avoués leur amitié naissante avec Morgane, Laurie et Noa. Ils avaient vu la jalousie de James pointer mais il s'était retenu. Remus prend part aux discussions avec Noa et Laurie qui ont l'air un instant inquiètes. Il a les traits tirés comme s'il repense à de mauvais souvenirs.

'Mus, tu ne repenses quand même pas que tu es un monstre' sourie Laurie.

Remus secoue la tête négativement.

'Je repense à l'attitude de James, il a vraiment décidé de changer et je crois que ce qui c'est passé hier peut tout arranger' répond il simplement.

Elles acquiescent et se couchent sur l'herbe moelleuse, regardant le ciel. Celui-ci est lourd, comme s'il allait pleuvoir.

**. :2 :.**

'On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir' soufflais je à Sirius en regardant par la fenêtre.

'Lily, c'est pas le moment, on a autre choses à faire, tu ne crois pas ?'

Je secoue la tête.

'Excuse moi, c'est juste que je suis préoccupée pour l'instant'

Sirius me prend doucement dans ces bras, comme un grand frère le ferait.

'Je sais mais il faut rester positive petite Lily'

Il est tellement adorable quand il fait ça.

'Je me demande ou est passé le Sirius d'il y a un mois, celui qui m'insultait et me regardait de haut' rigolais je en m'éloignant et en sortant de ma poche la fameuse 'surprise' de Sirius.

Il hausse les épaules.

'Partis' dit il avec sérieux.

'Tant mieux' lui répondis je avec franchise 'parce que je te préfère comme ça'

J'agrandis le tableau d'un coup de baguette.

'Tadam'

Sirius a un air choqué !

'Ou as-tu volé ça !' s'offusqua t'il.

'Je ne l'ai pas VOLE, je l'ai juste emprunté, la est toute la différence entre moi, gentille petite Gryffondor et toi, méchant Serpentard' rigolais je.

Il soupire.

'Bon soit, qu'est ce qu'on cherche exactement ?' demande t'il.

'Un mot de passe, une carte peut être, quelque chose dans le genre, quelque chose qui nous aiderait à avancer'

Nous retournons le tableau.

'Je crois que nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions' souffle Sirius en regardant les lettres rouges sur l'arrière du tableau.

_Nous Jurons Que Nos Intensions Sont Mauvaises._

'Tu crois que ça va marcher ?' demandais je, sceptique.

'Lily, qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ? Positive !' soupire Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je rigole et prends le livre. Je pose ma main droite sur la couverture comme je le ferais sur la bible et je jure que mes intensions sont mauvaises. Le livre scintille alors et s'ouvre comme par magie.

**. :2 :.**

Je cours dans le couloir, une carte à la main. Je tourne au coin dans le couloir, traverse une tapisserie et arrive dans la salle des préfets.

'Désolé d'être en retard' soufflais je, les mains sur les genoux, essayant de reprendre un souffle plus ou moins normal afin d'éviter l'arrêt cardiaque.

Il tourne sa tête, étonné de me voir arriver par une des tapisseries.

'Comment as-tu fait pour passer par la ?' demande t'il.

'Secret de maraudeuse' souriais je

Il fronce les sourcils.

'Bon soit, finissons en et dans quelques jours, on va à pré au lard pour faire les achats' dit il avec un sourire, un vrai.

'Ok, c'est parfait'

Je sors tous mes parchemins.

'On avait presque finit de peaufiner les derniers détails' dit je en relisant les dernières lignes.

'On choisissait les sortes de musiques, les personnes qui nous aideraient pour la décoration et la nourriture' dis je enfin.

'Remus et Sirius parce qu'ils sont assez forts, Peter parce qu'il a une organisation d'enfer et beaucoup d'idées' Dit tranquillement Potter.

'Morgane parce qu'elle a un tonus fou et qu'elle saura motiver les troupes, Laurie et Noa parce qu'elles savent s'y prendre pour ce genre de fêtes' dit je à mon tour.

'C'est parfait je pense, on a besoin de personne d'autre' dit Potter.

'Par contre, j'en profiterai pour m'acheter une robe parce que je n'ai toujours pas la mienne' dis je en réfléchissant à tous les achats à faire.

On choisit chacun un titre de musique à son tour. Un beau mélange de moldu et de sorcier. Je termine la dernière phrase.

'Fini' dis je avec un sourire de victoire.

'On y est arrivé, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Et sans une dispute ! Ça relève du miracle !'

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Potter se lève en s'appuyant sur des sortes de béquilles.

'Je ne suis soit disant pas apte à marcher pendant une semaine' soupire t'il en voyant mon air interloqué.

Ça lui donne un petit air fragile qui me fait sourire.

'Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça me fait penser aux sales groupies qui ont faillis m'étouffer quand je suis revenu de l'infirmerie' soupire t'il.

J'éclate de rire devant son air exaspéré.

'J'imagine bien Parkinson et sa bande, hurlant comme des cruches'

Il rigole à son tour, d'abord doucement et puis carrément. Et je remarque à quel point il est beau quand il rigole, ces yeux bleus étincelants et deux petites fossettes apparaissant au coin de sa bouche. Il regarde soudain vers la fenêtre. Je me retourne à mon tour. Il neige.

'Ça te dit de reprendre notre promenade ou nous l'avions laissé ?' me demande t'il.

J'acquiesce avec un grand sourire. Une couche de neige assez importante recouvre totalement l'herbe du parc. Quand nous sommes dehors, nous voyons Remus tenant Laurie par les bras alors que Sirius lui lance des boules de neiges et à côté, Noa et Morgane pliées en 4. Nous nous joignons à la partie en rigolant. James a un peu de mal sur ces béquilles au début mais arrive très vite à suivre le rythme des autres maraudeurs. Nous restons dans le parc des heures. Nous sommes les premiers à profiter de cette immense étendue. Nous courons, revenons, repartons, nous roulons dans la neige, faisons des bonshommes de neige, rigolons.

Nous sommes pour la première fois de notre vie en parfaite harmonie avec les maraudeurs. Pour la première fois, le Serpent se joint au Lion. Nous rentrons trempés jusqu'aux os et claquant des dents. Les garçons partent d'un côté alors que nous montons les escaliers. Quand ils ont disparu de notre vue, je sors la carte. Les filles me regardent prononcer une formule. La carte s'ouvre et des petits points apparaissent. Ce n'est qu'un début, je ne vois que les maraudeurs, le concierge et quelques professeurs.

'Ou as-tu eu ça ?' me demande Noa.

'Je vous expliquerai tout demain' souriais je 'Nous méritons toutes une longue nuit de sommeil'

Nous rejoignons nos dortoirs et nous endormons.

**. :2 :.**

'Lissss'

Je grogne en entendant Morgane hurler mon nom dans toute la chambre. Je reçois un oreiller en pleine figure, ce qui termine de me réveiller et ne manque pas l'occasion de le relancer à travers la chambre. Laurie qui vient de lever la tête pour voir ce que Morgane veut, se le prend à son tour. Elle le relance et une magnifique bataille de polochon commence entre Morgane, Laurie et moi. Noa vient rapidement nous rejoindre en entendant le bruit.

'Vous voulez réveiller tout le monde ou quoi ? 10 points en moins à Gryffondor' La préfète aussi.

Nous nous calmons rapidement et on s'assoit en cercle sur le tapis moelleux de notre chambre.

'C'était quoi cette carte hier ?' demande Laurie avec sérieux.

Je rougis directement.

'Les filles' je les regarde tour à tour dans les yeux.

'Vous ne m'en voudrez pas'

Je vois Morgane froncer les sourcils.

'Sirius et moi cherchons depuis plusieurs jours comment ouvrir le livre des frères Carpes'

Leur réaction est immédiate. Morgane me hurle dessus, Laurie sourie et Noa semble réfléchir. C'est toujours comme ça ! Morgane l'impulsive, Laurie l'aimable, Noa qui cherche des réponses où il n'y en a pas toujours.

'Une bonne raison tout de suite ou tu te ramasses une de mes créations' dit elle, on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Une de ces créations est bien évidement un sort concocté par Miss.

'En fait, c'était pour toi avant tout que l'on faisait ça' lui dis je.

Je ferme les yeux et me protège le visage.

1…2…3…

Rien. J'ouvre les yeux et je les vois me regarder attentivement, interrogatives.

'Pour moi ?'

'On voulait te trouver un protecteur' dis je lamentablement.

'Un protecteur ?' demande Noa.

'Une invention des frères Carpes, un animal ayant un pouvoir tel qu'il peut te protéger même contre la mort, ton ange gardien en quelque sorte' expliquais je.

'Mais pourquoi ?' insiste Noa.

Je regarde Morgane dans les yeux.

'Parce que tu sais que tu en as besoin, on veut te protéger contre ton père, contre la mort'

Morgane semble se renfermer.

'On est tes amies Morgane, pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parlé ?' lui dis je gentiment.

'Je n'ai pas besoin de vous mêler dans mes affaires' siffle t'elle.

'On peut t'aider et tu le sais'

J'insiste et Morgane est prête à riposter mais Laurie ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

'STOP !'

On la regarde, estomaquées. Laurie ne s'énerve jamais.

'Morgane, explique nous clairement de quoi il s'agit s'il te plait' demande t'elle Posément.

Morgane baisse les yeux.

'En résumé, mon père fait partie d'un groupe de mangemorts prêts à tout pour régner sur le monde des sorciers. Ils recrutent un maximum de personne, Potter senior à leur tête ! Il veut m'emmener pendant les vacances pour que je fasse à mon tour partie de ce groupe.'

'Comme le père Potter a essayé avec son fils' soufflais je.

'Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire la dedans ?' demande Noa.

'Son père veut un adjoint de taille et en qui il peut avoir confiance, qui mieux que son fils serait à la hauteur de cette tache ? Mais James refuse et son père est venu le chercher il y a deux jours, soit jeudi' expliquais je.

'Mais ça n'a pas marché' finit Noa.

J'acquiesce.

'Et même lui ne sait pas combattre ces mangemorts étant donné que tu l'as aidé' continue Laurie.

'Morgane, on peut t'aider, laisse nous au moins essayer ! Ton père ne viendra pas te chercher à Poudlard et on a encore le temps de réfléchir pour plus tard'

'Peut être que tu as raison, Lily, mais je n'arriverai pas à l'éviter toute ma vie, sois en sur' dit elle tristement.

Je baisse la tête, elle a raison, je le sais mais on sera plusieurs avec elle et ça, elle ne le sait pas encore.

'Et le livre des frères Carpes, ça a donné quoi ?' demande Noa.

'Bien on a su l'ouvrir mais on a pas encore regardé tout son contenu, disons juste qu'on s'est arrêté sur ce bout de parchemin très intéressant ! Il utilise à peu près le même système de sortilège que celui que Morgane utilise quand nous sommes en cours à la différence près que les personnes avec qui nous parlons sont mortes il y a de ça un siècle. J'ai ouvert ce parchemin et j'y ai trouvé le plans détaillé de Poudlard avec tous les passages secrets existant et toutes les salles et cachots imaginables, j'ai donc lancé un sort de protection muni d'un mot de passe qui est le même que celui du livre. Avec Sirius, nous nous sommes mis d'accord d'en faire un double et de lancer un sort qui permet que, quand nous avons fini de l'utiliser, le parchemin devient vierge. Nous avons trouvé ces sorts dans la page d'application du livre des frères Carpes. Ces garçons étaient de vrais génies !'

Je sors le parchemin.

'Je jure Solennellement que mes intensions sont mauvaises'

Le parchemin s'ouvre et Poudlard apparaît ainsi que quelques points représentant les professeurs et les maraudeurs.

'C'est fantastique' murmure Noa.

'Il faut la terminer ! Ce n'était jusqu'à hier qu'un simple essai, Sirius et moi y avons travaillé toute la soirée avant que je rejoigne James ! j'ai failli arriver en retard'

'Si je comprends bien, cette carte est maintenant à toi ?' rigole Morgane.

'Non, Morgane, cette carte est a nous ! Nous en aurons sûrement besoin au cours de cette année, crois moi'

'Et on va la terminer !' rigole Laurie, ayant apparemment hâte de commencer.

'On commence quand ?'

Un éclat général retentit dans la chambre. Tout est redevenu comme avant...

**Fin du Chapitre 11**

* * *

**Rar:**

Alex: Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et les prochains le sont aussi! j'espère que ça te fait plaisir ;) et j'espère que tu aimes bien ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression que j'exagère un peu et que ça part dans tous les sens! enfin c'est peut être juste une impression après tout! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu review chaque chapitre à la prochaine!

MJ: lol merci beaucoup! tes compliments me font trop plaisir! et voila la suite, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre ;) à bientot j'espère!

Titou Moony: lol j'avoue que je n'ai pas lu les prochains chapitre mais j'hésite, d'une part on l'a commencé, autant la terminer, d'autre part si ça devient du n'importe quoi, je ne vois pas l'interet et les lecteurs vont vite en avoir marre et puis ça fait tellement de temps qu'on a pas mis de nouveau chapitre que je me demande s'ils se rappelent encore de l'histoire :p On pourrait peut etre commencer une autre fic qui est déja fini histoire de savoir dans quoi on s'embarque! Si tu vx toujours faire des traductions avec moi ça va de sois. Et sinon ton bac? ça a été? tu as eu fini aujourd'hui, je ne me trompe pas? Et je savais pas que tu dessinais! Tu as surement des dessins de Remus à me montrer...non? petit regard suppliant sitiplaiii :D lol enfin voila, merci de continuer à lire ma fic meme si elle n'arrive pas à la hauteur des tiennes ;)

Flo-Fol-Oeil: Ce que tu m'as dit m'a vraiment touché et m'a fait trop plaisir, tu t'imagines même pas! Et puis, lire des fics pendant des revisions de math, ça me connait! j'avais fait ça l'année passé mais bon je lisais 'Parfois, les serdaigles aussi sont courageux', cette fic est trop bien, je ne sais pas si tu connais mais je te promets que cette fic est UNE MERVEILLE! lol et tous ceux qui l'ont lu pourront te le dire! enfin soit je m'éloigne lol merci pour tous tes compliments! mais j'ai quand même l'impression que ma fic devient un peu lourde, j'ai l'impression que ça va dans tous les sens! Si tu as un avis sur le sujet, n'hésite pas à me le dire parce que ça me perturbe! Merci pour tout tout tout! vraiment, j'ai adoré ta review! à bientot j'espère!

Lily(ne): Et voila, j'ai suivi tes conseils et tu remarques que Remus est un peu plus présent dans ce chapitre! J'espère que le contexte t'a plu! Merci pour tes compliments! et je peux t'assurer que Lily finira avec James, il y aura peut être des autres couples mais ce n'est pas sur, je n'ai pas envie de faire 'comme tout le monde' genre gros cliché ou lily a des meilleures amies et qu'elles detestent toutes les maraudeurs et que finalement, tout le monde finit par bien s'entendre et puis pouf, elles sont chacune avec un maraudeur! lol tu vois le genre quoi! Merci bcp et à bientot.

STEPH: ben voila le nouveau chapitre! Et les deux prochains sont déja écrit au risque de d'étonner d'avantage ;)

Lilyana: désolé pour le chapitre trop court mais j'ai essayé de me rattrapermerci pour ta review à bientot

Unna: bof, c'est pas la forme pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression de me répéter, de dire vingt fois la même chose, queça devientlourd, enfin bonles prochains chapitres sont quand même écrit!Merci bcp pour l'idée du phénix, j'avoue que j'avais peur que ça fasse trop tu vois, genre pasdu tout cohérant ou quoi mais je suis contente de voir que c'est plutot bien passé etpour l'oeuf j'en ai parlé, enfin j'ai expliquéqu'ils l'avaient trouvé dans une classe et que Noa l'avait pris et qu'ilappartenait aux mangemorts enfin voila! loloui,j'avoue que la relation Lily/James avance deplus en plus!Il était temps, c'est quand même le chapitre 11 et j'ai pas envie que ma fic fasse trop de chapitres histoire que ce ne soit pas trop lourd pour les lecteurs, je n'aime pas quand ça tire en longueur lol, les répliques, c'est instinctif, je me demande comment je pourrais amener la situation et puis quand je vois plus ou moins comment ça se passera, je m'imagineà la place de Lily etj'essaie de donner un petit côté ironiqueou sympa ben en fait,James sait que Lily l'a sauvé mais ne va pasla remercier, il est trop orgueilleux pour çamais crois moi que ça l'a touché! et je trouve toujours tes reviews très instructives ;) J'aime bien quandtu décortiques tout pour sortir les aspectspositifs et négatifs(même s'ils sont plus rares ) merci pour ta review vraimentça me fait plaisir! merci bcp!à bientot.

lilouthephoenix: voila la suite en esperant qu'elle t'ait plue! à bientot.

Rajhna: désolé que l'apparition des mangemorts ne t'ai pas parru assez crédible, j'avoue qu'elle arrive un peu n'importe comment mais ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en parle! donc je ne trouvais pas ça trop 'bizar' ni rien, enfin ça a permis à Lily de se rapprocher de James merci pour ta review

Lady Lyanna: lol merci pour ta review! moi je la trouvais super sympa et ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une review de toi! et puis je suis contente que ma fic te plaise n'empeche que t'as pas répondu à ma question ;) tu veux pas faire le pov de James? enfin c'est toi qui vois à bientot!

Thealie: J'avoue que je ne l'aurais pas fait! Enfin peut être sauver James parce qu'elle tient à lui et que c'est comme ça qu'elle lui prouve mais se jeter du toit pour atterir dans le bureau de Dumbly, je n'aurais pas pu! je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre! j'avais peur de le publier, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment crédible! j'espère que tu aimeras les prochains chapitres! merci pour ta review et à bientot.

* * *

Merci à tous!

Morri


	12. Annonce

_Annonce!_

Héé non, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ce n'est pas pour annoncer la fin de cette fic que je poste ce doc! J'ai décidé de reprendre cette fic en main, il y a déjà quelques temps. Je vais procéder par étapes et la première étape est de corriger les premiers chapitres! Je posterai donc chaque jour à peu près un chapitre corrigé. Ensuite, deuxième étape, la suite! J'espère que la qualité de cette fic sera toujours la même étant donné que je l'ai arrêté il y a quand même deux ans...

Je tenais également à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu jusqu'à maintenant, voilà qui est fait !

En esperant que ça vous plaise toujours autant...

Morri


End file.
